


Moments: Sesshomaru and Rin

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Moments from Edo period to AU, some rated M, some G. They are always connected by something. Something always pulls them together. They'll always find each other. These are just a series of one-shots.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! These are going to be a series of one shots. Some AU, some not, some rated G and fluffy, some PWP (like this one). I only ship SesshomaruxAdult!Rin, so there will not be anything pedophile in nature. *Shudders*
> 
> Here is the first one!

Rin knew he was close. She gasped as she felt her hair tugged, claws dancing tantalizingly over her stomach. He pulled her up to him, chest to her back as he continued to thrust into her. She bared her neck to him, and he grunted in approval and nipped her mark. She closed her eyes, feeling her body spasming around his thick cock. "Rin." He panted into her ear.

"Yes, oh Sesshomaru!" She whimpered as she came. She heard a grunt and he thrusted in her harshly, jarringly, and she sighed as he came deep in her. He seemed to have felt the same way as he wrapped both arms around her midriff and licked her mark gently.

"Rin, you are mine alone to see like this." He reminded her and bit into the mark.

She hissed and wiggled a little. But he was still buried in her and he had a strong grip on her. He released her mark and licked in long strokes of his tongue. It only made her desire his tongue elsewhere and she blushed knowing he would smell her reawakened arousal. His response was a chuckle. "I brought you back here to the castle to be my mate. You know I have every right to you then."

"Yes, _my_ Sesshomaru." Rin purred out. She claimed her hold on him and felt his teeth nibbling gently on the shell of her ear. He had admitted he only bedded a female twice before her and she was going to be the last. His yoki was in her, extending her life to match his, they were forever tied.

"Ah, you claim a great deal. Are you strong enough to claim me?" He asked teasingly and rocked into her; his member slowly reawakening.

She closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips. She nodded and heard him huff.

"In your position?" It was a literal question. He had mounted her from behind and took her hard, they both needed it.

"Yes. I am worthy. I was capable as a child to bring you to your knee. Now that I am grown I have brought you to both of your knees, as you can surely tell." She said softly. He pushed her long raven black hair aside and moved his lips back down to her neck and shoulder.

"So, it seems. Yet, another has daringly tried to see what is mine." He grumbled and pulled out of her.

She did not whimper. He did not like her when she whimpered. He once left her body when she whimpered. He came on her stomach, stroking himself, and denying her pleasure. All because she had whimpered. Even after years of being mates, he had moments where he hated weakness. Whimpering was one. Instead she turned to face him and cupped his cheek, softly stroking the stripes on his cheeks. He closed his eyes in contentment and she smiled to herself and reached up and grabbed the tips of his long pointed ears and rubbed them between her fingers. "Rin." He groaned throatily.

"Hm. Did you not see the demoness who wanted to bed you this evening? Lady Izumi of the East detests me. Perhaps I should remind her I have borne your daughters." Rin said with a smile.

Amber eyes slowly opened, his head moving slowly from left to right, torturous grunts passing between his lips. Eyes half-lidded, he pulled her by her hips and tried to push her down onto the futon. She pinched his ears and he groaned.

Instead she let go of his ears and pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He understood her intent and let his claws dig into her left hip. Grateful that only his right hand was clawed. "Rin. That demoness is a simple wanton whore." He smirked up at her.

"I am Lady of the West. Only I may look at you, undressing you with my eyes. And…" She gripped the base of this hard cock and slid down it easily. "I am the only one who can bed you now."

Sesshomaru groaned and thrusted up into her as she rose and fell down on him. "No one may look upon you as I do." He reminded her. The reason why they were in their chambers during the middle of the day when they were supposed to be finishing their negotiations with the other lords.

"Lord Aito is a fool." Rin said and smacked Sesshomaru's shoulder lightly and rode him faster. Anyone else would have lost their arm for touching him so, yet she heard him huff indignantly at her. She rested her palms on his chiseled abs. Muscles twitching under her touch. "Oh!" She gasped out as he raised his knees and she slid her hands to his shoulders and dug blunt nails into his pale skin.

The moved faster against each other and she leaned down and kissed him, not minding the sting of his claws in her skin. He didn't use his poison on her nor would he ever.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" She gasped and sat up better, leaning away from his lips. He gripped her tightly and moved her faster on him. She tossed her head back and came. "Fuck! Sesshomaru!" She gasped out.

"Mine." He pressed up into her and came. She felt him release insider and shuddered at the sensation, coming again so suddenly at the feeling. When he finished minutes later, Rin let herself collapse on his chest, buried still inside her. She kissed his chest and shoulder while he rubbed her back and willed himself to relax.

"Maybe more demons should look at me. This was quite the spontaneous session." She laughed and smiled.

"Had you not intervened, Lord Aito would be a puddle of poisonous slime on the onsen floor. How dare he enter our private baths to watch you bathe!" Sesshomaru snarled and rolled them onto her back.

"Ah! You're supposed to relax. Oh! Fuck! Fuck, fuck!" Rin bit her knuckles and moaned around them. He was growing hard again.

She was told about this by his mother. Sesshomaru was going to keep bedding her until she was completely submissive. His demonic nature would not let her rest.

She knew she wasn't entirely human anymore, but she was human enough that having come twice, she didn't know if a third was possible. "Sesshomaru…hmm, no more." She said softly but never a whimper.

"You threatened to let more demons look at you. I have to quell that desire." He growled. His red eyes boring into her.

She laughed and shook her head, "I was teasing!" She squeaked out as fangs grazed up and down her neck, lazing about as he kissed her neck.

"Teasing? Such a dangerous thing to do my love. I fear that a punishment is in order." He reared up and gripped her thighs tightly, spreading them and pushing them higher against her chest.

Rin felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she writhed beneath him. She was unable to push back at his onslaught and tossed her head side to side. She could feel every inch of him as he thrusted in and out of her quickly. He was panting above her, watching her. She arched toward him as he pounded into her special spot over and over. The spot Kagome had called her g-spot, she didn't understand until Sesshomaru mated her. "Ah! Ah—ooh! Yes, yes! Oh, Kami yes! Sesshomaru" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm coming, ah-ah!" She screamed and shook beneath him. She arched her neck and submitted to him. She panted and laid submissive. She knew she couldn't come a fourth time so soon. Her clit was so swollen from his grinding and touches, it was also so sensitive.

"Rin!" He growled with a long howl. His head came down and bit into her flesh, into the mark. His body shook above hers as he thrusted into her and came deep in her again.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed in content. She kissed his shoulder since they were right before her. His face buried into the crook of her neck. He was sucking on her mark and licking it gently. Dog demons was her only explanation. She liked it though, his tongue licking all over body. She particularly liked it when he licked between her legs. He would normally growl, spreading her thighs and dove in between her legs, letting her grind against his face.

She shook the thought from her mind and concentrated on feeling him. He was finally relaxing, claws retracting. He shifted and pulled out of her. She sighed softly at the loss.

"I believe the entire castle knows that we belong only to each other. No other may look upon you nor any be so audacious to try and bed me." Sesshomaru huffed out and let Rin pull him down for a kiss.

"Hm. She asked then?" Rin questioned him with a raised brow.

"Her scent asked. Perhaps her and Lord Aito should be matched." Sesshomaru rolled them onto their sides. He rubbed her hip and then leaned over and licked it slowly and gently. "Since they clearly need to both be bedded." He added after his ministrations.

Rin shook her head. "Aito is still a pup in many ways. He is not much older than me, while Lady Izumi is a whore in many ways she lacks the emotional capacity to care for more than a quick affair."

"Is this your counsel then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, they are not a good match." Rin stretched onto her back and arched her back up. She felt claws grab and massage a breast, careful of piercing her skin. She playfully smacked his stripes on his wrist. He withdrew his hand and huffed.

"Then what do you suggest? We need better trade and we need them out of our castle. They have overstayed their welcome." He said and laid on his back beside her. She rolled on her side and he glanced at her. She touched the indent on his hip, half of the 'V' on his lean hips. Lean hips that perfectly fitted between her spread thighs. She moved her fingers up along his ribs and then down onto his lower chest. For someone so fluffy in his true form, he was pretty hairless before her. Only a trail of soft silver hair led down from his navel the source of her greatest desires at most times. She moved her hand to his heart instead and traced patterns there.

"Let's see. Lady Izumi desires spices of the east. She lives in the East, so marry her close to home and strengthen her stronghold there. Her subjects like her, despite her looseness." Rin said and heard Sesshomaru grunt at the last bit. In agreement or disapproval, she did not care. It was probably the former as she felt his arm snake around her and rubbed her hip.

"Hm. There is Haru. Give him some land and he can receive title of 'Lord'. He served Mother's family for generations; his loyalty is true." Sesshomaru said and Rin nodded.

"See, an excellent match." Rin smiled lazily in the warming afternoon.

"Hm. Lord Aito?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Let's send him to your mother at the Palace in the Sky, so that he may learn proper court etiquette." Rin kissed his cheek. She was even bold and let her tongue flick out and lick the stripes. She got a reaction of a small shudder. Claws gently scrapping her skin. Dog demons. They lived in his father's estate since it was easier for most demons to reach. It also meant Inuyasha, Kagome, and the other could visit more easily than the other palace.

"Mother may beat him several times over if he is caught spying on her." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Really? I thought she might teach him things. He is a young handsome dog demon after all." She received a growl. She cupped his face and kissed his jagged stripes down to his snarling lips and pressed carefully against his fangs. He simmered down and pulled his claws from her hip. "Sesshomaru is my Sesshomaru and there is no other and there will be no other. I made a simple comment. My apologies." She smiled and let him go as he shifted. Muscles stretching as he leaned over and licked her hip again, laying gentle kisses in apology for his reaction. "Such soft kisses from such a deadly lover."

"Lover?" He pulled her to sit with him. They had rested enough. He cupped her face, "You're my mate."

"Can't I be both?" She asked, lowering her eyelids, brown orbs glittering from the sunlight filtering through the open door to the garden. She pouted swollen, full lips and received a gentle kiss. She had grown pretty, lovely and fair, and other words had been tossed her way.

"Yes, that suits my needs best." He smirked. "Now, perhaps we should go to the baths and that annoying runt of his pack will not try and spy. Or else…" A feral look grew in the depths of his amber eyes.

"Or else what my lord husband?" Rin hummed out, ideas running through her head as surely as they were in his mind.

He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear, breath fanning on her skin hotly, just like his words, "I put you on all floors of the onsen and fuck you hard until he scampers off with his tail between his legs. He will know who my Rin belongs to." He nipped her earlobe gently and she shivered. She could feel the wetness gather between her legs along with all their activities.

"Let's go bathe then." Rin smiled and swiftly disengaged from his hold and grabbed a yukata.

"After the bath we must check on the children." Sesshomaru reminded her.

Rin laughed as Sesshomaru grabbed a yukata and tied it loosely around himself. The baths were part of the region of their chambers. "Poor Jaken, saddled with babysitting duty while we dealt with the guests." Rin laughed out as she walked to the open door and waited for him. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her lower back.

"I trust Ah-Un more with Towa and Setsuna than I do Jaken. But they are only two summers old, Jaken should manage." Sesshomaru said and they both stopped as they saw their raven-haired daughter, Setsuna, walking about down the porch.

"Or not." Rin laughed and walked up to their youngest daughter. "Setsuna, you clever girl, did you escape Jaken?"

"Mama! Papa!" Setsuna called softly and snuggled into Rin.

Sesshomaru walked down the porch and turned into the open doorway of the children's room. "I see." He said simply and walked in.

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter. Amber eyes looked at her and Rin smirked. She quickly padded down the porch and turned into the room and laughed lightly at the image before her. Rin looked to Setsuna and saw a small smile. "Naughty girls. Mommy and Daddy had meetings this morning and here you two are…"

"Tying up Jaken." Sesshomaru finished and swiped his claws at the make shift ropes made from a torn sheet.

"Are you alright, Jaken?" Rin asked with an amused smirk.

"Milord, Milady…your children are devious, little…" His eyes grew wide as he saw the smile form on Sesshomaru's face. Death was eminent, "darling pups! They passed their lesson. How to make ropes and tie up an innocent retainer!" Jaken said quickly.

"We'll take them now, Jaken. Organize and prioritize the scrolls." Sesshomaru ordered and picked up Towa.

"I want to play." Towa pouted and pointed down at Jaken.

"No more playing. You did well. Come, time for a bath." Sesshomaru said and followed Rin out of the room.

"Play in the bath?" Towa asked.

"Yes, swim in the bath." Rin smiled.

Jaken fell back onto the floor and sighed in relief, he was spared a beating by quick thinking. His lord's weakness was no longer his new lady, Rin, but the children. Compliment the children and you would be spared. He nodded to himself at his theory.

The truth was that Sesshomaru only spared Jaken for the moment because he did not want to commit violence before his children at such a young age. He would be Jaken much later, once the girls were asleep for the night.


	2. AU: Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So this chapter is an AU where it has some elements of Rin's mute history. She's eight and Sesshomaru is sixteen and it's a rated G chapter. Oh and Toga is alive! It's just a simple act of kindness in this one. No love or romance.

Rin, eight, shuffled her feet as she walked down the street. She swung her lunch bag lightly and followed her cousin and her cousin's friend, both thirteen.

"Rin, come on, don't fall behind!" Kagome, her cousin called out.

She nodded silently and caught up to her cousin. The two girls made room for her to walk between them. The other girl grabbed her lunch bag.

"How was school?" The other girl, Sango asked.

Rin bowed her head and shrugged. Kagome took her hand.

"Aw, Rin. You remember what Gramps said, you need to talk." Kagome said softly.

Rin shook her head vehemently and Sango looked to Kagome and both nodded. "Rin, we're going to Inuyasha's birthday this weekend, you should come and have fun. He said you would love the garden." Kagome swung her cousin's hand.

"Yeah, lots of flowers. His father will be okay if you picked just a couple." Sango smiled.

Rin looked at both girls and smiled.

"Alright, he'll be glad you're coming." Sango smiled.

"Hey, Rin. Talking yet?" Inuyasha asked as he ruffled Rin's hair. She shook her head. He frowned, "Really? You're so stubborn."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

He sighed, stepped back, and let the three girls walk in. He looked to the car and waved to Kagome's mom. "Happy birthday, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom shouted.

"Thanks! Where's Souta?" He shouted back.

"He's got a swim meet this afternoon." She said with a smile.

He nodded and waved goodbye. "Alright, everyone's here now."

"Inuyasha, who's this little one?" Inuyasha turned and saw his father picking up Rin and rubbing his cheek against hers. "She's adorable!"

"Sir, that's Rin." Sango said as she and Kagome reached for Rin. A futile attempt as Toga was over a foot taller than them, standing at six foot four.

Rin let out a squeak and felt the man squeezing her tightly.

"My cousin, sir. I think you're killing her!" Kagome shouted.

"Dad! Put her down!" Inuyasha stared up at his father. "Dad!"

All three teens reached for the girl as Rin turned red. "Ah!" She gasped out and everyone stopped as another individual, older than the three teens, walked into the room.

"Father, I do not wish to call an ambulance. Release the girl." Inuyasha sighed out, his older brother to the rescue.

Toga set Rin onto the floor and she wobbled trying to catch her breath. Taking a few gasps and the girls rubbing her back. "Oh, Rin. If you talked you would have told him off." Sango sighed out.

"I miss my feisty cousin." Kagome whined.

Rin raised her head and walked around Toga and stood before the other man. She stared at his honey coloured eyes and then bowed her head and chest.

"Sesshomaru, she likes you!" Toga said with a grin.

"She's a child." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the girl and then left the front hall. "I'll be studying for my exams with Mirokue, leave us be."

"It's Saturday and your brother's birthday! Come on and join the fun!" Toga shouted as Sesshomaru walked upstairs.

"I have given Inuyasha his present already, isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said as he continued ascending.

Rin lifted her gaze and watched him retreat. Long silver hair swished.

"Thirteen punches doesn't count!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, there is another present in the pile of presents then." Sesshomaru said as he stepped onto the landing and walked away.

"What a strange brother you have." Sango said quietly to Inuyasha

"No shit." He nodded.

"Oi, that's your brother!" Toga grabbed Inuyasha and ruffled his hair.

Rin didn't know why she was even at the party. Maybe everyone just pitied her. Being eight years old and orphaned was hard. At least Gramps and Aunty took her in. Kagome and Souta were nice too. Sango was kind, Kohaku, Sango's brother, was in her class and looked out for her too. Inuyasha once beat up a kid for bullying Rin for not speaking, which cemented him as a person she trusted.

She had not spoken a word in over a year. Since her parents' deaths. She had been in the car with them. She was singing with her mother and her father was laughing. Then the drunk driver happened as they pass through a green and the driver went through the red and smashed them so hard the vehicle landed on its hood.

She only suffered mild scrapes and bruises.

She didn't understand why she didn't die with them then.

"I hear you like flowers." Toga said as he sat down beside Rin on the couch.

She nodded and he frowned. "I see, you became mute after the accident. Don't look so surprised," He smirked down at her, "Inuyasha had to explain why he got suspended. What a good boy I have, wouldn't you agree?" Toga asked as he smiled watching Inuyasha playing the VR game with his friends. "Come along little one, you can look at the garden and take a couple flowers home."

She nodded and hesitantly took his offered hand.

He led her into the garden and let her hand go. "Go on." Toga nodded and sat down on a chair.

Rin ran around the garden and smelled each flower, closing her eyes and smiling to herself at each new flower. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing on a balcony staring down at her. She blinked a couple of times and then waved happily to him with a grin.

Toga's eyes flicked up to the balcony and saw Sesshomaru frown, tilt his head, but raised a hand slowly halfway. Toga chuckled and turned away quickly as Sesshomaru's gaze flicked toward him. "Rin, have you found a couple flowers you like?"

She looked back to him and nodded. He stood up and looked back to the now empty balcony. Sesshomaru was probably taking a break from studying. Rin walked to a flower bed and pointed down to the bed of Kikus. "Ah yes, a lovely Kiku. What about a nice yellow one?" Toga asked

Rin nodded excitedly.

Toga flicked his claws and handed Rin the flower. "Here. Would you like another?"

She shook her head. He patted her head. "Alright. Come along, I think it is time for cake." He said and she smiled and smelled her flower and let him take her hand and bring her back inside.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs with a teen his age with dark hair and dark blue eyes. "Sesshomaru, Miroku, joining us for cake?" Toga asked.

The teen, Miroku, grinned. "Great! And who's this lovely young lady?"

"Kagome's cousin, Rin." Toga said and walked ahead of the boys.

"Is Sango here?" Miroku asked.

"You're sixteen and she's thirteen. You're disgusting." Sesshomaru said with a small hiss.

"I am just curious. Besides in three or four years…" Miroku started and saw the demons both narrow their eyes at him.

Rin blinked in confusion.

"What a creep." Sesshomaru said with a sigh and saw Rin staring at him. "Why are you staring?"

She made a noise and turned away.

Toga smirked. "Maybe she likes you. Maybe in ten years you can give her a call?"

Rin gasped and shrieked out, "What? Him?!" It came out throaty and hoarse. All three stared down at her in amusement.

Kagome came running at the sound of Rin's voice and tackled the girl. "Rin! I heard you! I heard you!" She cried out and hugged Rin tightly. "Talk to me!" She looked at the three males there, "What happened?"

Toga smirked, "I made a suggestion that sparked a reaction."

"What the hell did you say, Dad?" Inuyasha asked as he and the other teen showed up in the hallway.

"That's for me, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru to know." Toga chuckled. "Who wants cake?"

Rin watched as Sesshomaru looked down at her and she looked away, hearing a soft chuckle.

"You dropped your Kiku." Sesshomaru said and placed the flower back in her hands.

Rin buried her face into the large flower and Kagome and Sango pestered her as everyone else left them. She ignored them as they shook her and stuck her tongue out and they sighed in defeat.


	3. Bodies Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for mature content.
> 
> Chapter summary: Rin has insecurities about her body after carrying Setsuna and Towa. Does Sesshomaru still think she's pretty? Of course he does, and he'll show her too. This is not an AU chapter, but is a guess of post-canon.

Rin was nervous about sex after giving birth to the twins. Sesshomaru was patient. She imagined if he could wait his nine hundred plus years to have sex than it was easy to wait two months. But her nervousness gave way as he slowly pulled at her kimono at the two month mark.

He had kissed her mate-mark from behind, sucking gently on the skin and sending electricity throughout her body. She shivered in anticipation. His hand on her breast kneaded gently, "Is this okay?" He asked her softly.

He cared and Rin nodded slowly and tipped her head to the side and he moved his lips across the skin. She remembered sighing at the soft and leisurely pace of his ministrations. But the moment his other hand tugged at her obi, she stiffened and Sesshomaru ceased his kisses. "Not okay." He stated and stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and turned around to face him, tears threatening to fall down her face. "I'm sorry."

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly. "Time. We have plenty of time." He touched her mark and she nodded.

But now, a month later, she was determined to lay with her mate, her lord husband. She made sure the twins were fed well, bellies full, and making them sleepy enough to sleep through her planned activities. They were good sleepers, but if Towa woke up then Setsuna would too. Rin leaned down into the crib and kissed them both and they sighed in unison. She smiled and drew the curtain around them and walked across the large room to her and Sesshomaru's bed.

She pulled on her obi and let the kimono fall along with her yukata. Stepping naked onto the futon, she moved to recline along the pillows. She pulled her hair to cover her chest discreetly, hoping she looked seductive.

Rin knew Sesshomaru would be back from his bath shortly. An activity they used to do together once mated. Probably one of the places they possibly conceived their daughters.

Sesshomaru entered the room ten minutes later just before Rin lost her nerve and moved to grab her yukata. Sesshomaru looked at her, his mouth opening in a soft gasp. She could practically feel his desire and longing. Part of the perks of being mates and being tied to his life. "Rin." He spoke her name, deep and low, a rolling rumble of her one syllable name. It sent a shiver down her spine and she knew her could smell and feel her desire. His fists had clenched tightly.

She stared at those amber eyes as they turned into dark liquid honey and she made sure he felt all of her emotions, her longings and desires. She saw his chest rise and fall a little faster for a moment before he glanced to the crib and the curtains drawn around it. "I have made sure they had very fully bellies. They will have to sleep it off." Rin said softly. She saw him nod and then he approached their bed and he stood at the foot of their bed.

She watched as he pulled off his yukata and stood there naked before her. She looked at the hard plains of his chest and the upside down 'v' on his lean lips. She could see his growing and hardening length. She blushed as he surely smelled her arousal growing. She could not deny him or herself any longer. "Sesshomaru." She called out and he moved to her and she shyly spread her thighs for him to lie in between. He kissed his way up though, starting with her ankle. She blushed and watched him lay kisses up, up, and up. Instead of diving between her thighs like he so often did before the twins were born, he licked her stretch marks on her belly and moved to each hip. He gently kissed them as well and she gasped.

"These are not ugly." He commented and rested his chin on her stomach, once again flat after carrying her children.

"You knew?" She asked as she fisted the sheets.

"I sensed your unease about being naked with me." He moved his head and kissed a mark again. "This." His claws raked over her skin gently and touched each scar. "Is the proof of our love. You have carried my pups and one day we can have more when you want them." His amber eyes watched her reactions and she smiled softly at him.

She reached for his face and he shifted up her body. She pulled him down for a kiss which began soft but turned hard and deep as she ran her heel along his calf. She felt his tongue coax her into moving along his and tearing a soft moan from deep within her being. She broke off from the kiss and blushed at the intensity of his gaze. Molten amber burning with desire. Rin knew she was the only one privileged to know the looks of his eyes. She reached down between them and shifted her hips up as she grabbed the base of his length. "Rin." He softly gasped her name as he grabbed her hips.

They shifted and he pushed in. Both softly groaning. She let her eyes flutter shut. She had missed him so much. She moved her hands to his back and gripped the still damp skin. Silver hair falling over their faces like a curtain made of silk. He moved gently and she moaned softly before he pressed his lips to her. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped in. She rocked against him. All her fears and doubt about her post-natal body washed away by her handsome mate. She worried for nothing as he broke the kiss and groaned as he increased his thrusts enough to have her gasp beneath him with each thrust. "Rin-hah." He buried his face into her neck.

"More, Sesshomaru." Rin moaned into his ear and she moved with him faster, harder until they both fell over the edge together.

He devoured her in a kiss, and she raked her nails down his back enjoying the afterglow. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to kiss her tears away. "Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

"No, I'm happy. I feel so loved." She whispered. He gave a simple 'hn' in response, but she saw his eyes softened for her at her verbal response. He slowly pulled from her and pulled her to lie against him.

"I still do not understand the tears, but you seem content." He nuzzled her hair. "I would have given you all the time you needed, my Rin."

"It was a foolish fear. But I am still human and can't recover from birthing like a demoness can." Rin sighed out.

"I chose you because of your heart. I do not want a demoness to birth my pups." Sesshomaru replied and laced his claws with her small blunted nails. "Do I need to prove it?" He asked her.

She lifted her gaze from his chest to his face and she shifted onto him and straddled him. His hand refusing to let go of hers. "Like this?" She asked and rocked on him, feeling him stir beneath her.

"Rin, yes, I…" He started but a shrill cry of their daughter Towa interrupted them. He let his head fall on the soft pillow and his eyes shut as Setsuna's cry followed. He was frustrated, she could tell.

"We have all our time forever. Let us take care of them and then summon Jaken to watch them while we go to the woods." Rin leaned down and kissed his chin with a soft peck before getting off of him and padding over to the crib still naked.

He walked behind her, just as naked and lifted a Setsuna to his chest. "Hopefully, our next pup is more like Setsuna and sleeps through the night. It was Towa's cries that woke her up." He rubbed Setsuna's back as Rin rocked Towa gently.

"But Towa is so sweet too." Rin pouted. "I wouldn't change her for anything."

"Hn. I wouldn't either, except her crying." Sesshomaru set Setsuna down as she fell asleep. Towa huffed and Sesshomaru ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Sleep, Towa." The girl yawned and obeyed her father moments later as if understanding his command. Rin suspected it was the tone of his voice, low and soothing.

Rin smiled and set Towa down beside her sister. They instinctively shifted closer together. "They are cute when they sleep like that."

Sesshomaru leaned over the railing of the crib and pulled the blanket over their chests. "I don't deserve them."

"You do. You'll see it one day." Rin said softly and kissed his cheek. "Come, Sesshomaru. Let's find Jaken and he can watch over them sleep." She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bed to grab their yukatas.

She knew she wasn't the only one with doubts and fears. Hers were more physical and his emotional. They would just have to use their love for one another to strengthen the other. She smiled and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with bemusement. "What's funny?" He asked.

She laughed lightly, "We both have insecurities about our relationship. I worry I am not beautiful enough for you, too human and that I am a burden. Meanwhile you worry you don't deserve our pups." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "We'll just have to make sure the other doesn't fall prey to those insecurities."

"I am the Lord of the West, a daiyoukai, I do not have insecurities." He growled at her gently.

She leaned up and kissed his lips slowly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I bet your father had them too, it's okay. I'm here with you, always."

He squeezed her gently and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Such a curious mate I have.""

"Likewise." Rin laughed lightly and Sesshomaru led her to find Jaken in his chambers and to bring the crotchety imp to watch over the girls.


	4. Pocky Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is slightly AU as Kagome can go back and forth to her time. She brings back some Pocky and Rin gets and idea. She is fourteen and wants a kiss. For the sake of this story, Sesshomaru proposed to Rin when she was thirteen and at present in the story she is fourteen and wants to experience the kisses she sees from the couples are her.
> 
> Remember feudal era was different and that girls married at young ages. It's just a kiss. Plus, Sesshomaru has great control. He knows she isn't ready to mate. If this chapter makes you uncomfortable, skip it and wait for another to be uploaded.
> 
> Rated T.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin looked at the little box that Kagome pulled a stick out of and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, let's eat the pocky stick together." Kagome smiled.

"Together?" Inuyasha looked to see that Rin, Shippo, and Kaede were watching on the hill.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I put this end in my mouth and you eat the other and then we'll meet half way."

Rin giggled and Inuyasha turned beat red. "We're going to eat this in front of them?" Inuyasha squeaked out.

"Oh, come on! It's just some candy." Kagome laughed. "Or are you a half-chicken demon instead of a dog demon?"

Rin watched with glee as Kagome put the end of stick into her mouth and Inuyasha took a bite. Kagome nibbled again and Inuyasha's face flamed but took another bite. Shippo covered his eyes and Kaede got up and decided to sort through some herbs. Rin watched as their lips met and she laughed and clapped.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Rin, "You're fourteen, behave your age!" She laughed softly and looked at poor Shippo.

"Rin! Rin!" Rin hopped up and looked at the doorway. Jaken walked in. "Rin, there you are. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you."

Rin smiled and quickly stood up. "I'll be there right away!" She stumbled and fell between Kagome and Inuyasha. She swiped the box of candy sticks and tucked it into her sleeve and got up. "I'm so clumsy!"

"No, you're not! I've been training you for two years now and you are not clumsy." Inuyasha said with a huff.

Kagome reached discreetly beside her lap and then smiled up at Rin and winked. "Have a nice visit." She then turned to Jaken, "I brought some yummy Ramen from my world. Want some, Jaken?" Rin to the door.

"Ramen?" Jaken blinked at her.

"Yeah, it's so good!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Why are you inviting me to eat?" Jaken asked wearily of them.

Rin knew the real reason why and smiled at Kagome. "Because you are so kind to me, Master Jaken."

"Oh, alright." Jaken said and joined them.

"Rin be back before the sun sets." Kaede called out as Rin ran away.

Rin ran toward the spot she knew he would be sitting and waiting for her. She ran into the woods and found him in a clearing. He was sitting and leaning against a tree. She saw his impassive gaze look her over. Sesshomaru looked the same as ever to her, but she noticed that his cuirass armour was off and his swords here laying beside his armour. Mokomoko stretched out behind him and around.

"Rin, have you fared well these past months?" He asked as she ran over and knelt down and made herself comfortable.

"I have been well my lord." She said with a smile. "How have you been?"

He nodded and ran his hand through her hair. "You no longer wear your hair like you did." He said without answering her question.

She pouted. "It was for a child. I am fourteen now. But how have you been?" She stressed the question. He ran his clawed fingers down her cheek and then his hand fell to his side.

"Hm. I have fared well. I have secured the land that will serve your home once it is completely restored." He said.

"My home?" Rin asked.

"Our home. It fell into disrepair after Father died. He had commissioned it for Inuyasha's mother and him." He explained.

She smiled at the 'our home'. She remembered his proposal a year ago when she was thirteen. He knelt before her and spoke gently to her. She blushed at the memory. She had fallen into his arms and received a gentle kiss on her brow.

Since then she spied on Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku. She studied kisses and wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't kissed her lips. Now, she hoped this candy from Kagome's time could get a kiss.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said her name softly and she lifted her gaze and looked into his amber eyes.

"Yes?" She hummed out.

He tilted his head slightly. "What are you thinking?" A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. She smiled and pulled out the box from her sleeve.

She quickly pulled out stick and held it up. "Can you help me eat this?" She asked with a small blush.

He raised an eyebrow just a millimetre. "I do not eat human food. You know this, Rin."

"But, this is different. You see, Kagome brought this back from her time. She demonstrated how it was supposed to be eaten. A lady on one side and a man on the other. We eat our way to the middle until our lips meet." She sighed heavily and feigned being hurt. She looked away, "But I guess I can always ask Kohaku or Shippo." A snarl. _My loyal and jealous dog demon._

He held her chin and pulled her gently to look at him. "We are engaged. You are mine." _Possessive and loyal._ She mentally added. He sighed and gave her a nod.

She smiled and felt triumphant in her victory. She placed the chocolate end in her mouth and leaned closer in to him. She saw something in his eyes. She knew he knew her mischief. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to her and bit the other end. She bit down but noticed he did not bite the stick. Amber eyes stared at her. _Oh, he's not going to eat it, but I am._ She blushed. He turned the tides on her.

 _No matter, I will eat the pocky!_ She took another bite into the chocolate. She blushed under his scrutiny. _Why does he look at me like that? Eyes that are liquid honey._ He gave a 'hn.' He was patient as she took the next bite and then the next.

Five bites and she reached his lips. She pressed her lips against his, her cheeks aflame. He held the last bit for her between his teeth and Rin took it between her own and chewed as she leaned back. His hand was still on her cheek, thumb caressing her skin. She looked at his lips and back to his eyes. He looked content.

"Eat another." He told her and Rin smiled and grabbed another stick. She resumed the same process and when she pressed lips to his, he pressed harder against her lips. His lips massaged hers as they glided against each other. She had seen this kiss shared between Inuyasha and Kagome as well as Sango and Miroku when the men left to go do an exorcism or demon hunting. She hummed in delight and his thumb pulled down her bottom lip. He pulled back a hairsbreadth away. "If you wish, you may have another. I would deny you nothing, Rin." Sesshomaru said softly. Rin gasped and then grinned.

She pulled back and reached down and lifted the box. "There are only three more." She said softly.

"Then you have three more kisses for today." Sesshomaru told her.

She resumed the process for the first kiss made her toes tingle as she felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip. She had seen this kiss as well by accident when picking herbs and Inuyasha cornered Kagome. Rin opened her mouth, his swiped in and rubbed against her tongue for a moment before he made a noise and retreated from her mouth. She pouted at him and he brushed her cheek with his thumb. The second last pocky stick led to the second kiss and this time she nipped his bottom lip and she heard Sesshomaru make a noise and he dove his tongue in again into her mouth, rubbing her tongue longer and she tried to mimic his movements. She gasped as he left the kiss, letting her breathe and he licked down to her neck. He nipped and she gasped as she saw the sky and Sesshomaru loomed over her. "Last one."

She nodded and placed the stick between his teeth. He leaned down and she took a bite, he leaned closer and she took another bite and he leaned closer again. She took the last two bites and their lips met, and she snatched the last piece and chewed it slowly. He watched her with amusement in his eyes, face looking impassive. She raised her hands and cupped his face, fingertips stroking the stripes. "Thank you."

He smirked at her and then hoisted her up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Milord!" Jaken shouted as he entered the clearing.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Milord, have you ever heard about ramen?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru snarled and Rin shook her head as the imp took off running. "Annoying."

"He was just excited to share. But I think you've scared him off for now." Rin smiled and felt his hand pull her face back to him and he kissed her again softly. She pulled back, "I'm out of pocky." She said.

"I don't care." He murmured and kissed her again gently. She flung her arms around his neck and enjoyed the brief moment she had with him.


	5. Taijiya Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rin is trained as a taijiya and Sesshomaru gets to see her in her outfit.   
> Mentions of sex.

He always thought it was power and conquest that would reveal its path to him.

How wrong he was.

It all began with a smile ten years earlier that began a new path for him. He knows that as he holds the sleeping toddler in his arm. Dark hair like her mother, but his amber eyes when awake.

He remembers how adamant he was about not giving into lust and desire. He was above that. But Rin was a tempting vixen at sixteen. She had also made a choice of her own free will and he could no longer deny her or himself. He wanted, out of fear which he would never admitted, to wait longer or never experience her touches.

His eye barely twitched in amusement at the memory.

She was dressed in that ridiculous demon slayer outfit and was training with Inuyasha when he arrived in the field just outside of the village. His eyes widened at the finesse she had with the blade and her athleticism. _That outfit…reveals too much._ Not that it was revealing, but it was tight and showed every curve Rin had grown into over eight years.

He must have snarled because Rin took advantage of the moment Inuyasha was distracted and kicked him in the side. "Ha! Inuyasha-nii!" Rin laughed, her back was to Sesshomaru and hadn't taken notice of his presence. "Inuyasha-nii?" Rin asked and then looked over her shoulder and Sesshomaru's heart nearly stopped as she turned to him and smiled.

That same happy smile she had given him all those years. She ran over to him and sheathed her katana. "You came for a visit." She smiled.

"Yes, but why are you dressed like that?" He said and Rin looked down her body as he did. Inuyasha walked over and sheathed Tessaiga.

"Rin wants to learn how to protect herself. Sango made her an outfit and we had Totosai forge her a blade." Inuyasha explained.

If Sesshomaru was an expressive person he may have let his jaw drop. "Rin does not need to fight." Sesshomaru nearly growled. He always arrived if there was danger.

_Our hearts are tied. I know when there is danger._

For instance, he remembered a month earlier. He felt Tenseiga and his own heart warn him that Rin was in danger. He rushed and found a man watching Rin as she bathed. He scared him off, claws extended. He looked to see Rin turning to look at him. She stood there, waist-deep, and unashamed as he could see her bare breasts. He had never seen her naked before, Jaken always watched over her bathing as a child. He knew she said something, but he was distracted by the moonlight on her skin. Dark hair glossy from the water. She tilted her head with a smile and she slowly walked out of the water and went to him. She pressed her body against his armoured one and reached up, not all that much since she grew to the height of his shoulder and kissed him. Her scent sent him into overdrive, and he kissed her back, hands wandering her naked flesh as he dove his tongue inexpertly into her mouth. She only hummed in satisfaction, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered as he pulled back. She had dropped the title. "Will you stay?" Her brown eyes staring into his amber eyes. Reflecting the desire that was probably growing in his eyes.

He would have taken her against a tree if he did stay.

When did he grow weak for a human? When did he begin to love?

Now that he looked at her in that outfit, he wanted to peel her out of it slowly. He wanted to enter her just as slowly after teasing her to new heights that only he could bring her to.

He saw his brother give him a look before taking off, leaving him alone with Rin. "Sesshomaru, I think it's time." Rin said softly and pressed herself against him and tilted her head up to look at him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"No. This cannot happen." He growled but kissed her. His hands groped as he devoured her mouth. He wasn't as slow as he wanted to be, but he blamed Rin as she tugged at his armour. He hastily removed it along with his swords. Clothed chests pressed against each other and he growled at the feeling of her soft breasts against his hard chest. "No," He kissed her again, "Rin. We must stop." He pulled her leg up and held it over his hip.

"Give in. There is nothing to fear." Rin whispered as his mouth moved to her neck and sucked and nipped. She shivered when he licked up the column of her throat.

"Fear?" He asked and pulled back, easing her leg back down. "This Sesshomaru does not fear a mortal girl."

He saw no hurt just frustration in her eyes. He knew he was stubborn, but she was too. "I am human, and I will die one day. Let me love you, Sesshomaru, while we have the time." She cupped his face and stroked the magenta stripes on his face.

_Time. I hate it now. Time is slipping from her. I have seen this girl turned woman die twice. She has been the source of my greatest fear and sorrow._

Rin kissed him slowly and he returned the slow kiss. Eyes fluttering shut as she pushed him to the ground and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. She pulled back from his mouth and they stared at each other as she felt him beneath her, pressing into her thigh. "Sesshomaru, I am sixteen going on seventeen. Several men have asked for my hand this year."

Claws dug into her hips and his eyes grew red. _Mine._

She laughed lightly. "I am yours alone. But you have to accept your fear of losing me. Wouldn't it be terrible if I died tomorrow and we never got to express our love for each other?" She asked and shifted on his body. She rocked over his hardness and moaned softly. He gasped at the feeling. He didn't think those hips could move in such a tantalizing way. He moved with her and rolled her to her back.

"You would break my heart?" He growled at her and moved against her harshly. He wasn't going to shed their clothes until he had her answer.

"Yes, but not before I fill it with love, happiness, and joy. I will give you everything and hope I leave you with memories that brings you a small twinge of happiness when you think of me in your long life." Rin softly gasped beneath him. Her hands wandering on his back, fisting the kimono.

"Rin. How ridiculous." He growled.

Her eyes filled with hurt and she lowered her gaze. He snapped his hips and she pushed at him. "Stop." She said quietly.

"No, your mortality is ridiculous." He snarled and grabbed her hair and pulled tightly, exposing her neck. "Mine." He rumbled out and sank his fangs into her.

Rin shouted out a cry and held onto him. "Sesshomaru."

He held her in place as he marked her, pouring himself into her soul. She whimpered at the feeling. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair as he felt their hearts permanently tied and her scent changed to let demons know that she belonged to him.

He pulled back, amber eyes staring down at Rin. She was breathing heavily under him. Confusion written on her face. "What…did you do?" She breathed out.

"Tied you to me. It was done to Inuyasha's mother, but my father died. Thus, ending their bond." He licked his lips, licking off a small fleck of her blood off. "Rin you will die with me or after me." He leaned down until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "This cannot be undone." He added.

He saw the smile and a few tears running down her cheeks. He kissed them swiftly away, despite his aversion to her tears, especially if he was the cause. "I'm so happy." Rin laughed out and pulled him in for another kiss, which he fervently returned.

"Papa." Towa called out and crawled into his lap.

"Hn. Are you unable to sleep as well, Towa?" He asked as the silver-haired girl nodded and wrapped her arms around her twin sister. Protectively holding her younger twin.

"The point was for you two to learn to not co-sleep so often." Rin huffed as she walked toward the trio from the manor. Rin knelt behind Sesshomaru and rested her cheek against his back. "You're soft for your daughters. We'll never be alone together again at this rate." She laughed lightly.

"We have eternity together. Let them be for now." He pulled his Mokomoko closer to shield the night chill from his daughters. He looked down at them in his lap. They looked so content and at peace, so trusting of him. _What will they think when they are older and learn of my hatred for Hanyous, what they are, and humans?_

"That was the past. You are strong and kind, anata." Rin said softly as if reading his mind. "Your love for me and them is unconditional. They will understand. There is nothing to fear, Sesshomaru." She promised, lifting her chin to rest it on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his chest from behind. She nipped his shoulder through his yukata.

"Hn. I am not afraid." He said softly.

"They won't reject you. We'll them our story and they will see your truth." Rin promised and kissed his neck. "But I want this habit of them sleeping in your lap settled with soon. I miss you dearly." Rin kissed his jaw and stood up.

He looked over his shoulder and watched her retreat, hips swaying. He looked down to his twins. "You two need to learn to sleep on your own." He told them. Towa merely snuggled closer to Setsuna. Being not quite two, they got away with everything. He was determined to be better than his father. He would be there always, even if it meant he wasn't in the arms of his mate enjoying each other as much as they used to.


	6. AU: Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the 1st AU story in here (see chapter 2), but set 5 years later. So Rin is 13, Sesshomaru is 23. He is a demon still. Toga is alive. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango are 18 with Miroku being 23 and friends with Sesshomaru.
> 
> If people like this I also have her at 18 and 23 as further continuations of this AU moments story.
> 
> I still own nothing. Enjoy!
> 
> Rated T

Being thirteen and awkward in front of your crush who was ten years older than you was the beginning of the end of the world. It was a simple crush though, one she hoped she would grow out of.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared down at her lying face first on the floor.

Rin sat up and rubbed her chin. "Ow." She said softly. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him smirking down at her and he easily lifted her up and set her on her feet in the living room.

"What did you even trip on?" He asked her.

"Um…" She blushed from the embarrassment and his proximity. Her head felt funny.

He shook his head and lifted her chin up, leaning down to look. "Let's get some aloe on that, you got rug burn on your chin." He let her head down and he walked away, and she turned around and followed out after him.

"So, Inuyasha decided to throw another one of his parties while father is away, hasn't he?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"No!" She shook her head, "We're playing video games. Me, him, Kagome, Sango, and…"

"Miroku. He's ditched studying with me." Sesshomaru smirked at her and they entered a bathroom. He suddenly grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the counter. Either he didn't notice Rin's blush or was wilfully ignoring it. _He's so strong!_ Rin mentally gasped out.

"I was sent to invite you to come play the racing game. It's a lot of fun." Rin smiled and he gave her 'hrm.' He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of aloe vera and a cloth.

"Chin up." He said as he lifted his head up.

"Oh, yeah." Rin said. She had been too busy watching him lean down beside her. He looked good even in sweats, baggy shirt, and a ponytail. She lifted her chin and he wiped her chin.

"Do you still have that crush?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What? On who?" Rin gasped out. _I didn't think he knew! Shit! Kill me now!_

"On Kohaku. He seemed to fancy you." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, I never had a crush on him." Rin rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru nodded and put the bottle of aloe vera down on the counter.

"There all done. Go on now. Maybe Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked her. Rin hopped down and headed to the bathroom door and stopped and turned to him.

"Don't you want to play video games with us?" She asked. She ignored his last question. _He does know and he wants me to find a boyfriend._

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Not for me."

"Oh." Rin sighed out, "Alright then. I'll see you around then." Rin said and started to walk down the hall.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called out once she was down the hallway. "Father isn't here. I'll let you choose out a flower whenever you want."

Rin smiled and ran up to him. "Okay, I'll choose one now and you can go back to studying." Her head felt like it was swimming.

He gave her a nod and they walked in comfortable silence through the house and out to his father's garden. "Go on, Rin." He nudged her with his elbow, and she ran off and quickly found the perfect violet. He walked up to her and knelt down and sliced the violet close to the bulb.

"Why did you cut that much stem off, I can't hold it, Sesshomaru." Rin complained as he stood up and tucked it behind her ear.

"A young lady can always accessorize." He said simply and his cell phone went off. "Sorry, one second."

Rin watched him walk off a few feet. "Hey, Sara. What's up?" His shoulders tensed and Rin turned to give him privacy. "Why?" A moment of silence. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Another moment. "No, this is for best. Goodbye." He practically snarled it out.

"Sorry, I should have gone inside." Rin said softly and Sesshomaru walked back over to her and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to pick you one more flower. Just don't tell father when you see him." Sesshomaru winked and Rin nodded and followed him to the Kikus patch. He grabbed a yellow one and placed it in her hands. "Do you know what the Kiku or the Sumire, or violet, represents, Rin?" He asked her.

She shook her head and he smiled, "The Sumire means a small love or sincerity. The Kiku," he touched the yellow flower, "is a Chrysanthemum and can mean nobility, purity or trust me."

"Since when did you learn all the means of the flowers?" Rin asked.

"Both my late mother and late step-mother loved this garden as much as you do. It's probably the reason why my father hasn't abandoned it." Sesshomaru smirked, "Perhaps I will play video games."

"Really?" Rin smiled and he gave her a nod.

"I'm moody and need to beat someone. Racing games seems the best way to let off my steam from being dumped over the phone." Sesshomaru huffed and walked around the flower bed with Rin following behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin said softly.

"She wasn't the one." Sesshomaru shrugged and Rin buried her nose into the Kiku. "Is the Kiku your favourite?"

"It was my first flower from here, it'll always be my favourite." Rin smiled softly at the flower. _It's when I met you, dodo._

"Rin." Sesshomaru stopped in the hallway and looked at the bowl of punch Miroku made and left on the dining table. He sniffed carefully and Rin tilted her head in confusion to why they stopped.

"Yes?" She lifted her head.

"Don't drink the punch if Miroku offers you any." He looked down at her. She looked at him confused, "It has alcohol."

Rin blanched. "I drank two cups."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Remind me to kill him. Bringing booze for a minor to drink."

"Sango…We have to save Sango!" Rin shouted and ran down the hall to go upstairs to the entertainment room. "Sango! Sango! OOF!" She tripped going up the stairs and felt herself being lifted around the waist again.

"You tripped because your drunk. The fruitiness of the punch threw off my sense of smell. Miroku!" Sesshomaru shouted the other man's name as he ascended the stairs two at time and carrying Rin.

"Oi! Brother, let's fight!" Inuyasha shouted and held up a Wii controller. "Do or die, baby!"

"Inuyasha go drink some water." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why you carrying Rin like that?" Inuyasha asked with a slight slur.

"She's drunk too." Sesshomaru snapped. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome's sleeping though. I'm not drunk!" He slurred out the last bit.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha towards the entertainment room. "Go get some rest."

"But, I'm not tired. Hey, Rin, let's fight." Inuyasha grinned.

"Can I go fight milord?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

He rolled his eyes and set her down. _Is that why I've felt funny this whole evening? I'm drunk?_ Rin thought to herself.

She played video games until Kagome shouted at her and Inuyasha for yelling and whooping too loudly. Then all three passed out.

888

"Rin, drink this." Sesshomaru shook her and she held her head. "You'll feel better with this." Rin felt him push two pills between her lips and down her throat along with some water.

"Ow! My Head!" Rin heard Kagome complain beside her.

"Painkillers are there, drink the full glass." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"You're helping Rin, help me." Kagome whined out.

Rin saw amber eyes roll. "Rin is thirteen and clearly had no idea Miroku spiked the punch." Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Do you need to vomit? You're turning green."

Rin nodded and he lifted her up and brought her to the bathroom down the hall and quickly set her down on the floor and lifted the seat up. He held her hair and rubbed her back. "I called your aunt and said you two had decided to sleep over. Your secret is mine." He said softly and Rin, flushed from puking and embarrassment, nodded. He flushed the toilet and wiped her face as she remained on the floor.

"I have to pee." She blushed and he left the bathroom to leave her be.

She splashed water on her face and tried to detangle her hair with her fingers. She looked like a mess. She left the bathroom and saw a Kiku in front of her. "You left it in the room, don't lose it." Kagome said and then ran into the bathroom.

"Better out than in. Breakfast time." Sesshomaru said and Rin followed after him.

Inuyasha was resting his head on the table as was Sango. Miroku was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe that pervert got me drunk to cop a feel." Sango groaned out. Rin wondered where Sango had disappeared to.

"I can't believe he got our little Rin drunk." Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru punched his shoulder.

"You should have a better sense of smell then. You may be half-demon but use your goddamn nose." Sesshomaru snarled at his younger brother. "I'm making coffee for all of you and a big breakfast."

"Food?" Rin squeaked out and shook her head as she sat down beside Sango.

"Kill me." Sango groaned and Rin rested her cheek on Sango's back.

"Amen." Kagome said as she sat down beside Inuyasha. "Our hair is a disaster. Girls, we are a complete disaster."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You could've used the brush on the counter."

All three looked at him with a glare. He poured four mugs of coffee and set it down on the table.

"Drink." He ordered. All four stared at it. "Black is best."

"Can I have some sugar?" Inuyasha asked.

"Some milk?" Kagome asked after him.

"No." Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

Rin sniffed her Kiku and stared at the coffee then looked to Sesshomaru, "Can I have some sugar and milk?" She asked softly.

He nodded and grabbed both for her and fixed the coffee for her without letting the spoon 'ting' against the mug.

"What? Your spoiling her?" Sango huffed.

"She's the minor here and the innocent victim." Sesshomaru said and let Rin take the mug and sip at it.

"Sweet." Rin smiled and drank more.

"But we were all victims of Miroku's evil plot to feel Sango up!" Kagome whined.

"You're eighteen, get over it." Sesshomaru stated drily. "I'll make eggs, bacon, and toast. You'll eat it all or I tell your families. And Inuyasha, father would be most disappointed in you if he finds out that Rin got drunk." He warned his brother as he started whisking eggs, bacon already frying up.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and then to Rin, "Fuck me! Rin's only thirteen and she got drunk at my party that I wasn't supposed to have!"

"It was barely a party." Sango snarled as Inuyasha had shouted.

"I hate my life right now." Kagome whined.

"My head still hurts, but the caffeine is helping. Thank you Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped out in delight and sipped her coffee.

"Suck up." Inuyasha glared at Rin.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! Rin is the real victim, Sesshomaru is right." Sango snapped.

"Quiet all of you, now eat." Sesshomaru said as he set two plates down before Kagome and Rin and then two more before Inuyasha and Sango.

"You're playing favourites again! Rin has more bacon." Kagome pointed.

"Innocent bystander." Sesshomaru reminded Kagome as he went back to the stove and made himself a plate. He sat down at the head of the table and sipped his coffee before taking a bite of his toast.

Rin happily ate her food and slapped Sango's hand as Sango tried to steal a piece of bacon. Sure, she was probably going to have to explain things with Kagome to her aunt, but she was being spoiled by Sesshomaru at the moment and that made her happy.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said her name and she looked at him. "Do you want some orange juice?"

"Yes, please!" She smiled.

"Spoiled!" The other three in the room shouted.

"But what did you do to Miroku?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Sent him home after giving him a couple punches." Sesshomaru said and all four winced knowing Miroku was probably black and blue. "Drink your orange juice. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." Rin smiled and turned back to her food and saw Inuyasha's hand sneaking toward her bacon. "Mine!" She shouted and smacked his hand.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is a family story where my mom and my aunt, who were like 10 and 14 accidentally got tipsy at an event that was happening in the community. They were handed some drinks and had no idea what was in it. Also, teens drink.
> 
> I just wanted to write a caring Sesshomaru. He even cares for the other three but spoiling Rin because she was the real victim lol.
> 
> Btw, I've also had crushes on older men when I was a teen. At this point in the story, Rin just has a crush and Sesshomaru may or may not know, but is kind to her because she is Inuyasha's girlfriend's younger cousin, raised like a sister.


	7. Amendments and Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up to an empty bed, discovering that Sesshomaru and the twins were nowhere in sight.

Rin stretch lazily on the futon and opened her eyes to see the sun already high. She sat up quickly and saw Sesshomaru's Mokomoko was on the bed behind her, but he was presently not with her. She slid out of bed and decided to find him. She exited the room and walked onto the porch and saw him sitting in the garden. He looked relaxed. Or that was her perception of her husband without his amour. His back was to her, but she saw him wearing a simple blue yukata.

His head was dipped down, and she then heard him quietly speaking. She smiled as a tiny fist stretched on his left side. Then on his right.

"I have been raised to hate what you are. What your mother is. Yet, I love you all. Your mother is the reason why I was capable of loving, capable of helping to create you. I can never repay her love, trust, and kindness." He spoke so softly to them, a low rumble from his chest and Rin slowly descended the steps down into the garden.

"My father was absent for most of my life. He was a conqueror. But he had loved a human woman, another story for another time. Your uncle is the result of that union though." Rin heard Towa yawn. How she knew it was the silver-haired girl was probably due to motherly instincts. She heard Sesshomaru sigh softly, "I will not be absent. I will be here always." He swore to them.

Rin knelt down behind him and pressed her cheek to his back, long silver hair soft as silk caressing her cheek. "You are a good demon, a good man. Our daughters are so blessed to have you as their father. There could be no other sire my children." Rin said softly.

Setsuna let out a cry knowing her mother was there. "Her sense of smell is very good despite how small she still is." Sesshomaru said as Rin shifted and moved to sit in front of him. Towa's eyes falling shut tiredly as Setsuna snuffled and whimpered in Sesshomaru's arms. Rin reached for her yukata to pull it open as he manoeuvred the girl to him. The three months since the twins' arrival had become routine for them.

Living in the manor meant for Izayoi and Inuyasha meant minimal staff were present. Jaken remained with them, as did three household staff that were loyal and had been waiting for Izayoi and Inuyasha, but gladly accepted Rin when she arrived.

Towa finally opened her eyes and demanded to be fed too and Sesshomaru handed her over. He watched for a moment as they nursed before looking to her face. "Rin, will I be a good father?" He asked her.

She gasped and then smiled, "You already are. Not all fathers would take their young daughters outside so their mother could sleep in." Rin said and winced. "Three months old and they got teeth coming in."

Sesshomaru pulled Setsuna away and checked Rin's breast and then inside Setsuna's mouth. Setsuna cried out in protest and he returned her to Rin's breast. "A fang is growing." He explained. "You will have to stop nursing them soon."

"A year. Unless they try and tear them off." Rin yelped and looked at Towa. Sesshomaru looked bemused of the situation.

"Perhaps that contraption you were gifted by the miko would be a better solution." He said and Rin nodded in defeat and yelped again. "I will have Jaken find it before their afternoon feeding." He leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "I will lick the wounds close later."

She blushed softly and nodded a moment later. They hadn't been able to be intimate since the twins birth three months earlier. Not that they hadn't tried when the eight week mark came. Stolen touches and kisses were all she got because of the twins' cries and demands the moment he rolled her onto her back, or she straddled him.

"Perhaps they will be tired enough and sleep this afternoon." Sesshomaru spoke as if reading her mind. She turned red and slowly nodded as they watched they twins suckled and feed.

"I crave and long for your touch. It's like they don't want us to be intimate." Rin sighed out softly.

"They don't. Their instinct is to make sure they aren't replaced." Sesshomaru gently took Towa when she finished feeding with a yawn. Sesshomaru wiped her mouth with his sleeve and rubbed her back firmly and let her spit up onto the grass beside him. Rin was jealous of how graceful he performed such a task. He rolled Towa back up and she cooed to Sesshomaru.

"She loves you so much." Rin hummed out and gently lifted Setsuna and performed the same action before feeling a clawed hand was held out, Rin laid Setsuna in his other arm. Rin pulled her yukata up but not before Sesshomaru saw the tiny bites on her sensitive flesh. He looked to his daughters and stared at them.

"Will they love me when they realize I am a monster?" He asked her as Setsuna yawned in his arm and nuzzled into his yukata covered chest.

"You're a demon, not a monster. They are your way of amending your past." Rin smiled and he looked to her. Amber eyes softening.

"Then you are my salvation, anata." He stated and Rin blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Sesshomaru." She scooted closer and leaned forward, he caught her intention and leaned closer. She cupped his face, finger tips stroking his stripes, "I love you." She pressed her lips to his softly and gently. Their lips grazing each other and slowly opening to deepen their kiss.

A pair of wails and the two broke apart and looked down at the twins. "I'll leave them in Jaken's care this evening." Sesshomaru said as he let her take Towa and they settled the twins.

"You two are so rude. I was just kissing your Father!" Rin huffed. He looked at her with a small quirk of his lips raising on the left.

They definitely needed to make use of Jaken more before the twins learned to crawl and then walk. Jaken could barely keep up with Rin when she was child, Sesshomaru doubted that the small imp could keep up with two half-demon girls.


	8. The Good, The Bad, and The Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his story is about Rin and Sesshomaru growing up together as humans. Thus, everyone else is aged differently. Inuyasha is the youngest, seven years younger than Rin and Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku are the same age as them and Kagome is to be a couple years younger than Rin. Souta's age difference is the same as it was in the manga - seven, so he would be close in age to Inuyasha...if that all makes sense.

She stared at the stick, blinking in surprise. "Oh boy!" She sighed at the positive sign. "He's not going to be happy."

Rin sighed heavily to herself and sat on the ledge of the bathtub. "I'm not sure how to feel about this myself." She put the test stick on the bathroom counter and looked down at her flat stomach beneath her camisole. She put her hands on her belly and rubbed gently in soothing circles. "You made me think I had the flu. But when I missed my cycle…dammit."

She closed her eyes and wondered if it would be a girl or a boy.

Rin thought about the father of her baby. Her boyfriend, Sesshomaru. They had been active since high school. This was their first slip up. Kids were part of their future plans. They were only twenty-two. Plenty of time.

She had known him since they were kids. They met in primary school. Toga Taisho refused to have a spoiled son and put him in public school. Sesshomaru didn't really understand because of his age, but many of the single mother's flocked his father, as Toga had been a recent widow. It was their teacher that caught Toga's eye. She had not even tried to get his attention but had shown concern when Sesshomaru was struggling to express himself emotionally, losing his mother had been hard. Toga fell in love instantly and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother, arrived two years later. Sesshomaru became quieter at that time. Despite being only seven, Rin was perceptive to Sesshomaru's feelings. She ran after him at recess and kissed him, childishly, on the cheek.

"Sesshomaru, I'll always love you. You're my number one!" It was something her parents would always say to her and it made her smile. She remembered that smile on the silver-haired boy's face, a genetic mutation along with his amber eyes. He had been picked on by other kids for looking different. "Your father loves you; he has a big heart Sesshomaru!" Rin added and hugged him. She remembered his arms wrapping around her. She knew then she found her soul mate.

In junior high he kissed her. Neither had a large circle of friends. Miroku and Sango, as well as Naraku and Kagura. Kagura had eyes for Sesshomaru and Naraku for Rin. Naraku tried to kiss Rin during art class and Sesshomaru punched him, leaping over the table, and landing it right on his nose. Kagura no longer had any interests for Sesshomaru as he shouted that day that "Rin is mine!" Rin sat there confused in the middle of class. Naraku was on the floor holding his nose. Miroku laughed and Sango hushed him. The teacher, Rin's aunt, quickly pulled Sesshomaru away from straddling Naraku's chest to punch his face some more. Rin didn't hesitate to follow after her aunt and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at her following and he seemed to relax. Rin shook her head but gave him a smile.

The principal tried to dismiss Rin, but she refused to leave, and her aunt sighed and left the teens. Rin sat down in the waiting area and waited for a long time. Toga showed up about forty minutes later, looking annoyed. He caught sight of Rin and she bowed her head in shame. It was her fault after all that the well behaved teen boy was in the office. Rin sat patiently for another thirty minutes. She couldn't hear what was being said, but Toga came out and looked at Rin sternly for a second and she apologized. He broke into a grin and winked at her. Silver hair swishing in his ponytail as he left. Sesshomaru came out of the office and looked at Rin. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her up and out of the waiting room of the office. She followed him and he ducked around a hall and kissed her. He held her face between his hands and kissed her hard. She stood shocked and slowly kissed back. Back then it was perfect, but now she remembers it was all teeth crashing and sloppy movement. However, she wouldn't change it ever because they had so much practice after that.

But only after he finished his suspension and his punishment at home two weeks later.

A year later when they were thirteen, he was there for at her worst moment in her life. She laid in the hospital bed, arms over her eyes as her aunt and the doctor informed her she was an orphan. Her grandfather and younger cousins crying in the corner of the room.

"Your leg will bear scars for the rest of your life. The jaws of life pushed the vehicle onto your leg. What mobility you have is still unknown." The doctor said after informing her of her tragedies. He spoke gently, voice trying to be soothing as possible. It only screeched in her eardrums like nails on a chalkboard stroking down and grating her every nerve.

She loved her legs they were long and limber. Now she only felt pain. "Kill me…kill me…why did I live and my parents …didn't?" She whispered out and she heard him at the door. "Rin! No!" He ran to her side and held her. His father brought him to be there with her. "I'm here don't wish that. I'm here."

He came to the hospital everyday for the six months she was there receiving physio in the hospital, unable to walk the long stairs of the family shrine. He held her hand as the physical therapist massaged her leg, pulling and pushing on her leg or walked beside her as she pushed herself through the routines. "I'm here." He would say and squeeze her hand. Everyone thought it was cute when he would carry her on his back to her room because she hated the wheelchair.

He would study with her on the bed, squeezed in on her good side and making sure she was comfortable. She then found out his father owned the hospital. She had known Toga was a doctor and wealthy, but she didn't know the extent of it all. Toga paid for everything. Inuyasha, being six years old blurted it out as he tried to jump onto her bed and lie between her and Sesshomaru. He was always fond of Rin and visited as often as his parents allowed him.

"Dad, didn't want her to know." Sesshomaru scolded and Inuyasha gave him a sharp and loud 'keh!'. Rin winced as her leg brushed the metal railing. "Inuyasha! You're hurting Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted and Inuyasha was pulled onto his brother's lap.

"But I wanna lie between you two!" Inuyasha huffed but looked at Rin's hand gripping her thigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rin lied.

Sesshomaru even spent his birthday with her, dragging Miroku and Sango there who normally visited on the weekends. "It wouldn't be my birthday without you, Rin." He admitted as his step-mother brought in his birthday cake. They couldn't light the candles but Sesshomaru didn't seemed to care.

At fourteen when the principal told her she had to wear the uniform properly or else face suspension, Sesshomaru told the principal off. He earned a detention. The next day she showed up without the tights and tried to not cry as she received stares. Sango raced after her out of the classroom after Kagura made a snide remark. Things had drastically changed. She ran and cried in the bathroom, Sango wrapping her arms around her from behind and holding her. "Shh. She's just jealous that while you were gone Sesshomaru still refused to go out with her." Sesshomaru heard about the incident from Miroku and had his father drive him to her place after she was done school. They spent the evening watching movies, curled up in the family room. Her grandfather removed the blanket they were under and telling them to sit apart. They weren't doing anything as her head was only on his shoulders. They smiled at each other and laced their fingers. She felt much better. Even if her grandfather was staring at them the whole evening.

When she was fifteen, Sesshomaru kissed her leg. When she wasn't at school it was covered up. He had enough, he told her that she was beautiful. He dragged her leggings off and kissed the entire length of her leg, from ankle to hip. She was in his bedroom studying and his door was closed. Some classical musical playing, he liked it and she had a growing taste for it. As he reached her thigh, his hands moved slowly to her inner thighs. Her breath hitched and their eyes locked. His kisses reached higher and his hand moved closer to the apex of her thighs and her thighs spread on their own accord. He merely touched her through the fabric. She blushed at the dampness there, but he pressed harder then decided to rub her until she sighed his name and closed her eyes. He chuckled and promised her more when they were sixteen. She told him she couldn't wait.

Rin had crawled onto his lap as they studied in her family room at the Higuarshi home. Everyone was out but Rin had to study for her entrance exam to take the advance programs. She was not going to let Sesshomaru be surrounded by teen girls as he took the college prep classes in the fall. She knew that he thought she was beautiful despite her own insecurities about the scars on her leg from the accident. The accident that took her parents from her at the age of thirteen. She was sixteen when she pulled off her sundress and felt his hands on her body. Despite her nasty scars on her right leg, she thought the rest of her body was reasonable. Kagome often expressed jealously over her breasts and hips. Apparently, Sesshomaru had the same thing in mind as her as he pulled a condom out from his wallet in his back pocket.

"Your room is a better location." He said with a smile. He grabbed her dress and they ran upstairs to her room. She dropped their math books onto the floor, and she pushed him onto the bed. Their kisses desperate as she pushed his shirt off and kissed his chest. This was the next step to their relationship. She kissed down his chest and reached his belt. He was helped her get his pants off quickly with his boxers. "Come here." He said and she crawled back up his body. His hand cupping her breasts, he really did like them. Whenever they kissed in privacy, his hand was surely going to be found on her breasts. Lately, he would also slip his fingers into her, swallowing her moans. She had also touched him, slowly pulling and tugging, stroking up and down. She particularly liked it when he moved in her hand and groaned and panted her name into her ear.

It had hurt, but she still found completion with him. He went slow and allowed her to be on top, to take him into her at her own pace. His arms were locked tightly behind her back as hers were around his neck. They were panting together, resting from the intensity of their first union. He lifted his head, a lazy smile on his lips and she moved her hands to cup his face and kiss him deeply.

The next year, at seventeen, her aunt was not happy about Rin going away for the weekend with Sesshomaru to his family's cabin. It was going to be just the two of them. Kagome blurted that she didn't have to worry about Rin losing her virginity, "That ship has long sailed Mom! I caught them fooling around last weekend!" Rin blushed and saw her aunt nearly faint. Kagome had come home early from Souta's soccer match. Rin had dragged Sesshomaru up to her room and he lifted her onto her desk and pounded into her when they should have been studying for finals. Kagome heard them and accidentally walked in thinking something was wrong as Rin shouted Sesshomaru's name. "She's also on the pill!" Kagome smirked, a fact Rin had told her younger cousin to assure her that she and Sesshomaru were safe.

"Rin?" Her aunt called out.

"We love each other. We're super safe about it." Rin said as her aunt stared at her.

"Safe? Is that why you lied and said you needed to be on the pill for bad cramps?! Rin, if you just told me, I would have been okay about it." Her aunt shook her head.

"Can I still go?" Rin asked. She knew Sesshomaru was waiting in the car down the shrine's long stairway.

"Yes, just be safe." Her aunt said and hugged her.

Kagome followed her outside and apologized and the cheeky fifteen year old handed her a book. "Here's my early birthday present for you _and_ Sesshomaru too." Kagome handed her a wrapped item.

"A book?" Rin guessed and then paled. Her cousin was more mischievous than people thought. Kagome winked and ran back inside.

When Rin got into the car, Sesshomaru putting her case into the backseat. He pecked her cheek and saw her staring at the present. She opened it and both laughed. "We'll try some out." Sesshomaru promised. That had been one amazing weekend.

When she went to college it was the college closest to his university. His father got them an apartment that was easy for both of them to get to school. She promised to find a job and pay her share and she didn't take no for an answer. Though she suspected that her share was being set aside for a trust fund or given to charity. They grew comfortable with living together as if it were the most natural thing to happen for them. Rin's schedule was more flexible than his, so she had fallen into a comfortable routine to do most of the house chores. He would sometimes do the cooking if he had time. Doing a double major of business and environmental studies kept him busy. He had ideas on making greener resources more accessible for the masses.

He always found time for her. He loved to massage her leg, rubbing coconut oil on her leg. She began that when she was fourteen. Her scars were lighter by now. If it worked for stretch marks, why not scars? The deeper scars remained though. He taught her that her leg was beautiful despite the scars. She was more sure of herself now then in junior high, and proudly walked around the streets and at school in her dresses and skirts. Sesshomaru loved her legs after all. Sango shook her head and laughed as she barged in on them in the living room, his lips on her calf.

"Keep doing whatever you're two are doing. I'll be in the guest room." Sango said with a laugh and quickly ran down the hallway.

Rin loved Sesshomaru so much that she didn't want to distract him from his education. At twenty-two, she was done school but Sesshomaru wanted his Master's, if not PhD as well.

She thought they were so careful. She was on the pill for the past six years. "Oh!" She exclaimed loudly as she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to look at the calendar. She flipped to the last month and groaned loudly. Antibiotics. They negated her pills. She sighed heavily and went to the fridge. She was ready to drink her favourite drink, strawberry milk. She then heard the bathroom door shut as she drank her glass. She gasped, turning around, and running to the bathroom. The door opened a moment later and Sesshomaru came out, holding the stick. "Rin, are we having a baby?" He asked with wide amber eyes.

"Yes." She said quietly and bowed her head, "I know, it's too soon. Remember my antibiotics…the condom must have been a defective one."

"A baby?" He asked again and Rin lifted her head and nodded. A smile had grown on his face and he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his lean hips. "A baby!" He kissed her and carried her to the room. Miroku was now crashing at their place for the weekend. Another fight with Sango resulting in him being kicked out. Those two always managed to figure things out, Rin didn't worry about them.

"You're happy?" Rin asked with wide eyes as he got them into her room.

"Aren't you?" He frowned.

She smiled and nodded, "I thought about our love. We have a lot to give. But your education…"

He gently laid her down on the bed. He then reached over her to his drawer on his bedside table. Rin took the time to pull his shirt up and kiss the skin there. "Rin, stop that." He slid back down her until they were eye to eye. "I was meaning to give this to you at Christmas, but I suppose now is better." He hummed out.

Rin frowned and heard something pop. Sesshomaru held a ring between them with a smile. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Rin smiled and nodded. He slipped the ring on her finger and laced their fingers together.

"Together." She said.

"Forever and always." He finished.

Eight weeks later they were married. His father pulled every string he had in order to have them married before a bump arrived. It seemed everyone knew anyways, except her grandfather who thought she was a virgin until Kagome told him everything at the wedding with a glint in her eye and a grin that said she hoped Rin got into shit at the wedding. Inuyasha merely tackled the older girl and professed his love for her and that she only had to wait for him. Rin merely winked at her cousin as Inuyasha dragged Kagome onto the dance floor. Sesshomaru shaking his head at his brother's antics.

Yes, Rin was very happy with her life. It had it sad moments, but when you watch a teenaged Inuyasha dancing to try and impress Kagome…those were hilarious moments. Besides, Rin knew there would only be happy, joyful moments to come, there had been so many others thus far. She put a hand on her still flat belly and Sesshomaru whispered in her ear and put a hand over hers.

Her grandfather lectured them for forty minutes on pre-marital sex and expressed his disappointment. Rin's aunt and Sesshomaru's father assured the elderly man that Rin and Sesshomaru had always been safe. "What you all knew?!" He screeched. Kagome took that as her cue and proceeded to rehash the story of when she caught them. Their grandfather nearly fainted.


	9. AU: Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the AU verse of Rin being 10 years younger than Sesshomaru, I present her at 16 years of age. What awkwardness will arise now?

Rin stared at her crush across the room, she was sixteen and had a crush on a man ten years her senior, her older cousin's soon to be brother-in-law. She sipped the soda that she had been given, everyone else drinking sake and toasting her cousin's and Inuyasha's engagement.

It surprised no one when at the age of twenty-one that Inuyasha had proposed. Kagome only naturally accepted the proposal with such glee that Rin merely chuckled softly. Toga gave her a pointed look from across the room. Rin looked to Sesshomaru to see that he had the same look on his face as she did. Bemusement.

Rin didn't think Kagome should have been so surprised when Rin, who just got her license, drove her up to the family manor of the dog demons, with Souta and her aunt in the backseat. "Rin, you are an excellent driver. The best one in the family." Her aunt had praised her. It had been obvious that there was a plot and a surprise.

"Hey, Rin. I snuck you a drink." Kohaku whispered and switched her pop drink in a short glass for a stiffer pop drink. She nodded and he walked away just like a magician performing a trick. She sipped the drink and smiled into it.

She spared a doe-eyed glance at Sesshomaru, her crush of three years. She definitely started dreaming about him after the drinking incident at thirteen. Miroku had spiked the punch he made mostly to target Sango, wanting to cop a feel. Speaking of those two…where are they? She smirked and looked around. Nope they are gone. They were only a recent thing. Sango had truly held out longer than Rin had betted with Inuyasha. She had to fork over her earnings from her latest artwork to pay him and a signature piece he requested that she made which was now posted at the party for all to see. How embarrassing! She took another long sip. The whiskey was strong on her tongue, but the cola had helped since the drink was a very stiff one indeed.

"I see Inuyasha won your little bet and you gave him some artwork." A smooth voice. She knew the deep baritone anywhere. It was deep and smooth and sent a shiver done her spine. No, he's engaged now to that money grabbing whore! Kagura. She mentally spat the name. She glanced back and he stared down at her with honeyed amber eyes. His brows knitted and she could see his lips turning downwards as his nostrils flared slightly. "Rin, would you like to pick a flower?" He asked nonchalantly.

That was usually his father's job. It was her bonding time with Toga since she was eight and Kagome and Sango would bring her to the manor. She even visited and hung out with just Inuyasha, he was like a big brother after all. They played video games a lot. She was also one of the few people that tolerated his love for video games, but that was because she loved them just as much.

Sesshomaru had only picked a flower for her once when she was thirteen and Miroku's innocent victim of the spiked punch. Sesshomaru had even taken care of her, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha, but mostly her. He had spoiled her by making sure she had painkillers, fluid, and held her hair when she vomited. Even giving her extra bacon when he made them all breakfast.

She should be embarrassed that was her favourite memory of him. Cherish it, Rin. You won't have anymore with him soon.

She felt a clawed hand wrap around her bare arm. She finished her drink in one large gulp and heard a snort. He pulled her away from the party to let her pick her flower. She also expected a very lengthy chiding from him. She had promised him at thirteen to not drink again until she was eighteen. But sometimes you just want to have a drink.

Kohaku and Shippo, her two closest friends that were her age, definitely snuck her alcohol a couple times. It was innocent. The three of them having a drink each. It was only ever a drink each. Kohaku just happened to make her a super-stiff drink.

Sesshomaru grabbed her glass and set it on a tray as a server walked past. Such a fancy party and Mr. Handsome-with-a-stick-up-his-ass isn't letting me have fun. Rin felt a glass of water pushed into her hand and she watched as he grabbed a small plate and filled it with small party snacks before glaring at her and she silently followed him out of the large family room, down the hall, through the kitchen and outside into the garden.

"Eat." He ordered her gently. Rin grabbed something and popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly. "You promised." He chided her as he picked up a small popper himself and ate it. She now stood to his shoulder and huffed before sipping her drink. She muttered her response and he looked down at her. "What was that?" He asked.

"I know you heard me." She sighed dramatically. "You are not my father. It's just a drink."

"That was a stiff drink. What would Kohaku do to you if he got you anymore drunk?" Sesshomaru asked as he took another morsel and ate it.

Rin frowned and looked up at him. "If you mean he if would try and cop a feel then no he wouldn't. He has a girlfriend. We've been friends since we were children. Why do you always seem to think Kohaku and I have something going on?" Rin bit out and sipped her water.

"He is a teenage boy." He growled out.

"Hm. Shippo is a teenage boy." Rin smirked.

"He is no threat to your integrity." Sesshomaru stated drily. "Finish your water." He told her after a quiet moment.

She gave him a soft snort in reply and walked away from him into the garden. She sipped her water and walked around the flower beds. Inuyasha had told her a year earlier that she was the reason why the garden, the one loved by both dead wives, was still in perfect condition. At times, Toga even found a new flower to have planted just to see Rin's face light up at the new specie of flower.

She ran her fingertips along the tops of the violets. She glanced at him and tilted her head as he watched her. At sixteen she was shaped like a woman, she felt like a woman, she desired like a woman. She turned her gaze away from her heart's desire. It's wrong. He's twenty-six, I am sixteen. He's also engaged…to the wrong woman. She blushed, hoping he didn't smell her arousal for him. She had begun to have very, very erotic dreams of him lately.

Touching, kissing, licking. Fangs gliding across the smooth skin of her stomach. Yes, she wanted him very much. The alcohol wasn't helping. How much whiskey did Kohaku put in that drink?

She decided to sit on the grass by the patch of dahlias that Toga had imported from central America just for her.

"Rin, did you want the dahlia today?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt beside her. "Do you know what the dahlia symbolizes?"

She shook her head no. He leaned closer to the flowerbed and grabbed a purple ombre dahlia. "It symbolizes elegance, inner strength, staying kind, commitment, change for the positive, and warning someone about a potential betrayal."

"Maybe you shouldn't marry Kagura." Rin hummed out pointed to a pink dahlia. "I want that one."

"Rin." A soft growl

Rin shook her head. "Oh. I said that aloud." I didn't like her when I met her when we all went out to celebrate my success of my entrance exams. Top marks. Kagura was not allowed in the manor. Toga didn't like her. Rin felt a small amount of smugness about that. She was allowed, and even welcomed whenever she wanted, to visit the manor. Which she often did because of her and Inuyasha's friendship and long bouts of playing video games.

"You don't know Kagura." Sesshomaru stated drily as he leaned over Rin to the pink dahlia. He was close and Rin felt heady from his presence so close. She leaned forward and kissed low on his neck just above the collar of his shirt. "Rin." She pulled back and looked away.

"It takes only five seconds to know what Kagura wants from you. Money, sex, security, business, and guarantees of profits." Rin said quietly knowing he would hear her.

"You are nothing but a child." He said the words harshly.

Rin felt angry at his words and whipped her head back to look at him. Amber locked onto her brown eyes. "You are stupid if you can't figure out what Kagura wants. Or you do but you are so happy to have a woman so willingly have you in her bed."

"Rin." He growled lowly and grabbed her wrist. "What could you possibly know about relationships. You seem adamant on not having any."

She huffed. The whiskey was making her tongue loose. "Stupid. I love you." She looked away and let the tear slip down her cheek. She felt hot and embarrassed.

"Rin." It was soft, deep, and soothing. She shook her head and felt the clawed hand on her wrist squeeze gently and the other hand tilted her chin up to look at him. "Rin, open your eyes and look at me."

"No. Forget everything I said. I should get back inside." She kept her eyes shut and shook her head again. Then the feeling of warm lips pressed to her brow.

"You will find the right man for you. You are sweet, gentle, and becoming more beautiful everyday." He murmured and moved his lips down to her cheek and she felt his lips press there.

She opened her eyes and sniffled. No one has called me beautiful before. The words adorable, cute, girl next door cute were all associated with her. Inuyasha even often called her cute in a protective big brother way. "You're cute Rin. Punch and kick the balls if a pervert tries to grab you."

Everyone called Kagome and Sango beautiful. And they were. The word suited them. Never her. Except when Sesshomaru said the word to her in that moment. She did feel beautiful.

She sat back and stared at him. His eyes unreadable. He stared back and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. She pressed her lips to the pad of his thumb and he quickly pulled away and grabbed her a purple dahlia, pressing it into her hands.

"Purple looks right on you." He said and walked away from her quickly, leaving her completely confused and wanting those lips on hers.

She sighed softly and looked at the purple dahlia in her hands. Ten years wasn't that big of age gap unless you were under twenty. She sniffed the flower and stood up slowly with the water glass in her other hand.

She saw a tall silver-haired man standing at the edge of the patio. "Rin?"

She smiled and walked around the garden to him. "Yes, Toga?" She smiled up at the man. He placed a hand on her head.

"You came to the garden by yourself?" He asked.

The obvious flower in her hand was telling enough. She shook her head and smiled as falsely and brightly as possible. "No, Sesshomaru thought I needed some air."

He nodded and crossed his arms. "Did Kohaku give you alcohol this evening?"

Rin blushed but nodded and saw the older man nod again and sighed. "Sesshomaru is protective of you. Don't get him too upset."

Rin tilted her head in confusion. Aren't I the one to get upset? I am sixteen, going on seventeen and stupidly in love with an engaged man who is ten years my senior. "I don't understand. Kohaku and I are only friends. Sesshomaru has no interest in a girl like me." She huffed and walked around Toga.

She heard him sigh heavily. "Give him time. Kagura is a fling." She swore she heard Toga say. But as she turned around he draped his hand over her head again and patted her head. "Come on Rin, Kagome was looking for you."

Rin let Toga guide her back inside and back to the party. Sango and Miroku made their appearance while Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha and Kagome waved at her and Toga nudged her forward and she went to them and hugged Kagome.

"Always with the flowers." Inuyasha huffed.

"Leave her be Inuyasha, they're her favourite things in the world." Kagome smiled and let go of Rin. "Come on, Rin, there's going to be fancy cupcakes!"

Rin laughed as happily as she could. Inuyasha looked at her with amber eyes that told her he could smell Sesshomaru on her, her state, and the whiskey. But like any good friend he hugged her tightly. "Sorry, he's a jerk." He muttered in her ear and let her go and they both laughed to keep Kagome smiling.

Rin hated being sixteen and all three dog demons knowing exactly how she felt about one of them. She happily ate three cupcakes with her aunt teasing her about getting fat. Kouga laughed and commented about Rin's abilities of running and Ayame spoke up about Rin's dancing. After all, Rin was an artistic-athlete with top marks in all of her classes. Kouga asked her once how she did all of it. Rin shrugged it off back then.

"Right. I won't get fat until I have babies." Rin laughed and walked over to the cupcake stand and grabbed a fourth. Comfort eating in disguise of gluttony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Of course there is more to this story line.


	10. AU: Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is seventeen and it's Inuyasha's big birthday bash before he gets married. Sesshomaru arrives at the party and things get awkward like always.

Rin hated being seventeen more than sixteen, if that was even possible.

She was at Inuyasha's birthday, like she always attended since she was eight. But now she was in the study alone with her crush. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, who was also ten years her senior and recently engaged.

8888888

The party began like any other birthday party. Inuyasha and her had played video games for the larger part of the morning since it was a Saturday and she purposefully got all her assignments done during the week. Letting her crash overnight to play video games in the evening and watching horror movies with Inuyasha, things that Kagome did not like to do with Inuyasha. Kagome liked the fluffy romance movies.

Kagome showed up in the afternoon and decorated the family room with Touga's help for the high spots, and Rin was recruited to blow up balloons. Sesshomaru brought Rin a glass of water as she kept blowing up balloons and felt her mouth go dry. She had no idea when he got there.

Sango distracted her by chatting away about the honeymoon. "Miroku and I went to New Zealand. Rin, you would love it there! The wildlife is absolutely gorgeous! I am getting some framed. Do you think you could paint some for me?"

Sango was so happy, and chipper and Rin smiled and nodded. "Can't wait to see them. I can definitely try." Rin was being honest, but Rin also felt tense because Sesshomaru was in the room and he jumped up onto a chair and pulled the stream up high. His arms longer than his father's.

"Perfect!" Kagome clapped and Touga nodded in agreement.

Rin really liked the back view of Sesshomaru.

He was the object of her desire.

He was out of her league and engaged to a woman that Rin hated and mistrusted.

Rin sighed heavily. Sango took one look at her and then over her shoulder and back to Rin and smiled sadly. "Rin…if you want to talk, I'm here." Sango told her gently.

Rin nodded and shrugged. "Should have gone out with your brother, right?"

Sango shook her head. "You two are perfect as you are. Besides, Kanna may not appreciate that comment."

Rin smiled, "They are cute together."

"So cute!" Sango laughed.

"Who's cute?" Miroku asked and handed them each a plate with a sandwich. Kagome ordering Toga and Sesshomaru in the background was amusing to hear.

"Kohaku and Kanna." Sango and Rin said in unison and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Rin, Sango, why are you two eating?! Miroku, did you do everything on the list?!" Kagome shouted at them then turned to Sesshomaru, "No! That is off centre, onii-san!" She barked out. Sesshomaru merely glanced back at Kagome, a glare evident on his features.

"Wow, she is a tyrant." Miroku whispered. Touga gave him a look saying he heard him, but then the elder smirked and looked back to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sango and Rin quickly shoved the rest of their sandwiches down and drank their waters and resumed their tasks.

By five-thirty people were showing up and Kagome was shouting at Sesshomaru once more. "Where's the caterer? You said they would be here by six."

"It's only five thirty, you must calm yourself Kagome. What will happen when you and Inuyasha finally get married in six months?" Sesshomaru rubbed his left ear, the one Kagome was mostly shouting up at.

"I want this to be the best birthday ever! It's his last before we get married." Kagome complained and grabbed Rin as she walked past with a stack of folded napkins. Kagome looked at them carefully. "You folded them perfectly as I instructed. Arigato, Rin."

Rin rolled her eyes as she walked away and found Touga at the large table along the wall of the family room. The space completely changed so everyone could grab food and then mingle together. "Rin, did Kagome inspect the napkins?" He asked with a smirk and Rin laughed with him as she nodded. "Has she been a nightmare at home?"

"No more than usual. It's the wedding binder that is the real pain in my ass." Rin huffed and carefully put the napkins down onto the table in their designated spot.

"What is a winder binder?" Touga looked at her bemusedly as he asked.

"A big binder that is filled with pages of ideas for dresses, food, drinks, venues, flowers, everything." Rin said.

"Neither of my wives had that. Kimi and I got married after a few short months of dating because it felt right. With Izayoi, we eloped because her family disowned her, and she didn't want anything but us and Sesshomaru of course." Touga shrugged.

"Rin! Rin!" Kagome shouted from outside of the family room.

"You've been summoned my dear." Touga chuckled. Rin nodded and carried the tray down against her body as she walked in the direction of her cousin's voice. Kagome was much more like a big sister since Rin had been taken in after she was orphaned as a child.

"Yes, Kagome, my very loud mistress?" Rin teased with a smirk.

Kagome glared, but Rin saw Sesshomaru smirk at Rin. Rin turned her full attention to Kagome and ignored Sesshomaru. _He's engaged! He's engaged and you can't look at him._

"Rin! Don't be mean! Don't you love Inuyasha too?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"Not in the way you do, but yes, I love Inuyasha too." Rin said.

"Aw, Rin loves me!" Inuyasha said from behind Rin and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Love you too, kid."

"Ack! Get off me!" Rin complained and Inuyasha rubbed the top of her head, ruining her hair. Kagome staring with wide eyes, she had worked hard on the waterfall braids in Rin's hair.

"Inuyasha, let go of Rin when she requests it." Sesshomaru nearly growled out.

Inuyasha let go of Rin and looked toward the family room. Kagome quickly ran around Rin and pulled Inuyasha toward the kitchen. "You promised to not look in there until the party really begins! Onii-san," Kagome called to Sesshomaru sweetly, "tell Rin what she needs to do."

Rin sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru once Kagome and Inuyasha were gone. "What must I do now for my lady?" Rin asked as curtsied in jest.

"She wants you to sing. Apparently, you are to also change." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin didn't bring a change of clothes other than her usual clothes and pajamas. She looked down at her outfit, barefoot, wearing shorts and a long boho top. "What's wrong with my clothes, it's me."

"She left them upstairs in the room. Go on." He took the tray from her and Rin pouted and went upstairs by herself. She went to the spare room, which was more like her bedroom whenever she crashed over at the manor. That was every Friday night. _Inuyasha and I are definitely losers together._ Not even Kagome slept over ever Friday night. Though that would change once Inuyasha and Kagome moved into their apartment after getting married.

Rin knew she was just torturing herself by staying over so often. But she loved Inuyasha's company even if it meant that she might come into contact with Sesshomaru. She was trying to avoid him since the last incident between them. She had told him she loved him, and he told her to find a man deserving of her. It was so cliched that it made her want to vomit.

Inuyasha figured it out and normally kept her out of Sesshomaru's sights when he did come home to the manor. Which, thankfully, wasn't that often as he stayed in the city more at his own condo since the incident as well. They were avoiding each other without admitting to it.

Rin entered the spare room (her room) and saw a yellow dress on the bed with a black belt in the center. There were also black pumps waiting for her on the floor. _I'll look like a bumblebee!_ Rin rolled her eyes and changed quickly but reached back to pull the zipper up but couldn't reach. "Shit!" She pouted and went to the door and opened it and looked out and down the hall.

Of course, Sesshomaru was walking to his room. Rin saw him turn and she caved in and mentally prepared for him to be in her personal space. "Um…Sesshomaru…Kagome got me a dress that I need help zipping up."

Sesshomaru turned to her and walked over and Rin turned around. "Yellow?"

"Ask the boss in charge." Rin huffed and bowed her head and felt the zipper being pulled up. Rin pretended it was someone else pulling her zipper up.

"There you go." Rin nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. "Thanks." She smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and touched her hair. "You'll have to fix the damage Inuyasha did."

Rin lifted her hands and touched her hair and huffed. "Kagome did my hair! I have no idea how to do this or fix this!"

"Just wear it down, it suits you." Sesshomaru said and then walked away from her. Rin nodded to herself and went to the mirror and brushed her hair out and let it lay flat.

She left the room and heard Sesshomaru's door open and close and he followed behind her down the stairs. She held on tightly to the railing. She hated heels. "Remind me to kill the bitch."

A soft chuckle behind her. Rin resisted the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Rin! Walk properly!" Kagome ran over and looked at her hair. "Rin, why did you take out the waterfall braids?"

"Did you forget that your idiot fiancé fucked them up?" Rin asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her wrist. "I want you to sing _that_ song. You know the one I like."

Rin huffed, "That one?" Kagome nodded and looked back. "Onii-san, you're still following us?"

"The party is that way, is it not?" He asked with a raised brow.

Kagome laughed, "Of course it is!" Rin could see the annoyance there. Kagome knew about Rin's little crush as well as what had happened. Kagome was personally trying to get Sesshomaru to break up with Kagura. Kagome was annoyed her plans were not working and often complained about it at home.

No one liked the woman, it seemed.

Kagome dragged Rin into the family room and smiled at everyone. "I got Rin!" She looked around and added, "Alright, time for Rin to sing for the birthday boy."

"No Happy Birthday!" Inuyasha shouted and Rin could hear people chuckling.

"I know, I know!" Kagome brought Rin to a corner where there was a small platform set up.

Rin grabbed Kagome's wrist. "You had this all planned out from the start." She stated drily.

Kagome smiled and lifted Rin's off her wrist. "Hai, now be a good girl and sing for me…I mean for Inuyasha."

"Uh huh." Rin leaned back and took the mic from Kouga. "Where's Kohaku? He sings this song with me."

"Wait…I'm here!" Kohaku squeezed through his sister and brother-in-law and got up beside Rin and grabbed the second offered microphone.

Kagome clapped her hands and went to Inuyasha a few feet back. "Yay! Rin and Kohaku will sing for us!" A couple others clapped along.

"What are they going to sing?" Inuyasha asked and sipped a beer, throwing an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Rewrite the stars! I love that song…I mean you love the song!" Kagome laughed.

"Clearly, Kagome has decided this party is for herself." Shippo spoke up behind her standing beside Kanna. Kanna was allowed in the manor, not her sister. Rin liked Kanna and they got along and were in the same classes. Kanna was nothing like Kagura and everyone else seemed to recognize that.

Rin pointed at Kouga and he hit the button on the music and gave them a thumbs up. Kohaku started and Rin joined him and then did her part.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru watching her from the back of the room. _Why? Why does he look at me like that?_

The room erupted at the end of the song and Inuyasha smirked at Rin and nodded at her. "Dance Monkey." He grinned.

"Inuyasha that's not nice. She's not a monkey." Kagome hissed at him.

"No, no, it's a song." Kohaku said and hopped off the platform and went to the music player, which turned out to be Rin's iPod. _Of course, thieving cousin._ "Rin sings this by herself." Kohaku was red in the face. He still had stage fright and Rin usually end up staring at him while singing in order to calm his nerves.

Kohaku pressed play and the dance beat came on and Rin sang and danced a bit on the platform with a grin on her face.

Rin saw Sesshomaru staring at her and she looked down at her cousin and Inuyasha and everyone else, including the very reserved and quiet Kanna, were shimmying and dancing to the rhythm of the song.

The song ended and Rin took a bow as everyone applauded. Miroku and Inuyasha both whistling. Rin lifted her head up and saw Sesshomaru leave the room.

"Am I free now?" Rin asked into the microphone.

"Hai! But you and Kohaku will have to sing at the wedding!" Kagome smiled and winked. Kohaku groaned.

"You did a very nice job, Kohaku. I liked your singing." Kanna said quietly. Kohaku blushed and laughed.

Rin decided she needed air. "I'm getting air. Kouga, let everyone do the Karaoke section." Rin handed him the microphone and she walked through the crowd. Inuyasha ruffling her hair on her way out.

"Thanks, Rin." He called out.

She waved behind her and went out to the garden. She sighed with relief as the cool air hit her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Rin?" She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the patio table and drinking a glass of scotch or something else.

"Hey, I needed to get air." She said and looked at the flowers in the garden.

"Do you want me to get you a flower?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shook her head, "No. I don't really request them anymore." That was true since the incident between them. She was around often enough that she didn't need them.

"I see." Sesshomaru got up and walked past her back into the house. Rin turned around and frowned at his back. She could sense that there was something wrong with him and so followed him.

She knew he knew she was following. He didn't stop her, but they ended up in the study. "Get out." Sesshomaru said without turning to her.

Rin took a step back and was surprised at his tone.

"Sango, Miroku, you should be at the party. Get out." Sesshomaru growled out again.

Rin saw the couple leave quickly. Miroku saw Rin and raised an eyebrow at her. Rin shrugged. Sango looked more concerned at Rin.

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and sipped his drink. Rin sat down on the other end.

"Your voice was nice to listen to." Sesshomaru said after a few moments of silence.

Rin leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, chin in her palms. "Really? Your face looked almost constipated when you listened."

A small scoff. "You must practice with Kohaku a lot."

Rin leaned back and crossed a leg and then her arms and looked at him. "Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku. It's like you are obsessed with him. He's so happy with Kanna. He's like a brother and he's my best friend." She rolled her eyes.

"Hm. You two sing a song for lovers together." Sesshomaru commented.

"So? We did it for a play at school last term." Rin retorted.

Sesshomaru glanced at her then away. "The second song was ridiculous."

"Hey, Inuyasha and I like that song and the artist group." Rin pouted. She really did like the Tones and I. "Don't hate on my favourite group!"

"It was a comment." Sesshomaru replied. "Don't take it so seriously."

"You confuse me. You compliment me then you insult my music choices. What is it? Did you like my singing? Or did you hate the music choice?" She asked and stared at him.

"It was both." Sesshomaru answered and looked at her.

"It can't be both." Rin rolled her eyes.

"It is both." Sesshomaru gave her a nod and got up from the couch. "You should get back to the party."

"Everyone is fine without me." Rin waved a hand. "Besides, I have slaved away most of the afternoon away for Kagome, I can use a break."

"Hn. Kagura doesn't…" Sesshomaru started and then stopped.

Rin leapt up. "What? Kagura doesn't like what me? I am just a _girl_ , aren't I? Pathetic, little young Rin who has a stupid crush on you." Rin balled her fists. "I can't believe you told that bitch!" She guessed he must have with all of his absences from the family manor.

"She's my fiancée." Sesshomaru countered and put his hands in his pockets.

Rin marched up to him, her cheeks hot with embarrassment and rage. She poked him in the chest as she glared up at him. "Kagura is no good. If she's jealous of a friendship that we used to have than she is no good. I hang out with Inuyasha, Kohaku, even Miroku without their partners…do you see Kagome, Kanna, or Sango jealous? No! Why? Because the women trust the men. I'm no homewrecker!" She took a breath, feel completely red in the face, ears, and neck. But she had to press on.

"And even though I have a thing for you, doesn't mean I would ever make a move! Dammit, you are engaged. I'll get over it! But no one likes her because she's manipulative and rude. Why do you think you deserve someone like that? You are worth so much more!" She shouted up at him and he stared down at her in surprise. He rarely wore that expression.

"Rin." He said.

"I'm not done! It's fine if you never care about me, just give your heart to someone who deserves your loyalty. You aren't a total ass, ninety-five percent of the time. Yes, I love you. Just you, not what you could offer me. Not how you could provide me wealth and security. I would still love you if the world economy fell apart and you were poor as fuck. I would still want you, even if you didn't wear fancy silk shirts, or fancy suits. Just you. Would Kagura stay by you? Fuck no!" Rin huffed and moved to walk around him. He grabbed her and kissed her, holding the back of her head, the other on her lower back.

The kiss was certainly better than the one Hojo gave her and it wasn't as hard as the one Bankotsu gave her. Yes, only two kisses to compare to the current one. This one was perfect. Rin was about to close her eyes to enjoy the kiss, but then something caught her eye in the peripheral of her vision. She saw it and she pushed Sesshomaru away. "Shit." Rin said.

"Sorry…I thought…" Sesshomaru sounded confused.

Rin went to the table beside the couch where Miroku had been sitting and making out with Sango. Behind the picture of Sesshomaru as a kid with his mom, the other picture on the small table was of Inuyasha and his mom, there was a phone and it was on speaker phone. "Sango's phone…Shit!" Rin hung up and turned to Sesshomaru. "Sorry, forget everything I said!"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Rin ran past him and threw open the door.

Inuyasha stood there with Miroku's phone in his hand, a glower on his face. Kagome and Sango looked surprised and Miroku looked apologetic. Rin shook her head and pushed through them. Apparently the entire party guests heard as they stood along the hallway. Rin apologized to Kanna for calling Kagura a bitch.

"It's alright, she can be one." Kanna whispered and nodded.

Rin ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and sat down on the floor and cried.

A pair of arms enveloped her. "Rin, you poor girl." Touga said softly. "I am sure Sesshomaru is beating up Miroku that was cruel of him." He smoothed out her hair as she sobbed out.

"Why? Why do I have to care about him?!" She wailed out and buried her face down into her lap. Toga rubbed her back.

"Rin?" Kagome called out and entered the room. "I'll take over Touga."

"Hai, sisterly attention. Rin, just stay here as long as you need." Touga patted Rin's back and stood up and left the two alone.

Kagome sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Pretty crummy what Miroku did. He hooked it up to the speakers so we could all eavesdrop. He did it so fast, it was music one moment and then you, shouting at Sesshomaru the next. Inuyasha grabbed the phone quickly and made his way to the study as quick as possible."

Rin felt Kagome touch her back. Rin trembled from her tears. "I'm so embarrassed." Rin cried.

"Inuyasha is sending everyone home." Kagome said softly and Rin sat up and wiped her eyes.

"But it's his birthday! That's not right! It's his big birthday bash!" Rin sniffled.

Kagome smiled softly, "I think he rather spend it with just a small group of us, excluding Miroku tonight, then have everyone here." Kagome pulled Rin into a hug and kissed her brow. "Oh Rin, you'll find someone who is worth your love. You have such a beautiful heart."

A knock and the door opened. Inuyasha stood there with Kohaku. "You okay?" Kohaku asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I just want to go home…is everyone gone?"

"You want to go?" Inuyasha frowned.

Rin nodded again. "Yeah." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry for ruining your party."

"Shut up. That was Miroku. You were a victim of his plots again." Inuyasha growled out. "Sesshomaru left pretty quickly too. How those two are still friends is beyond me." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome, Kanna and I can drive Rin home." Kohaku gently spoke up.

Rin got up and took her purse off the bed and walked to the two men. Inuyasha hugged her and let her go quickly.

Rin had a feeling everything just changed.

Everything had been a known secret. Everyone knew Rin had a crush on Sesshomaru, but she had never declared it aloud. Now she practically declared her love for him before everyone. At least most of them were in college or working. She only really had to worry about Shippo harassing her at school, but Kohaku would stop that in a moment.

"Don't be worried about visiting. Let's hang out next week." Inuyasha called out.

"I have exams the following week. Study group." Rin lied without looking back to Inuyasha. If she did, she would have seen him sigh sadly and Kagome patting his arm.

Kohaku remained quiet until they got to the front door. "You don't have to push him away."

"I'm too embarrassed to come back right now. Inuyasha is over at our place enough anyways." Rin shrugged. Kohaku nodded and opened the door, Rin walked out to see Kanna waiting on the gravelled lot. Kanna awkwardly patted Rin's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me." Kanna promised and Rin smiled gently.

It was a very silent trip home.


	11. Wedding Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is not in the mood to attend the rehearsal and dinner with her family as she knows that Sesshomaru will be there. Kagome understands that she is uncomfortable, but it has been six months and she wants Rin to be there.

"Rin, honey, it's time to get ready! Kagome is waiting on you." Rin slammed her textbook shut and glared at her grandfather at the door. "Oh, Rin, why do you have such a sour face? Did you drink too much vinegar this morning?"

"Get out!" Rin screamed at her grandfather.

He quickly closed the door and could be heard mumbling on the other side. "Rin…is this about Sesshomaru and the party?"

Rin flushed red and ran to the door and nearly tore it off its hinges. "Grandpa!"

"Hey, Rin, come on! Get out of your pajamas and let's get ready for the rehearsal!" Kagome smiled and pushed her way around their grandfather and back into Rin's room. "Go on Grandpa, I got this." Kagome said with a smile back to her grandfather.

"Uh-huh, sure you do." He nodded and turned away from them. Rin swore she saw his eyes roll.

Rin bit her bottom lip as Kagome kicked the door behind her shut and pushed Rin to her closet and started to pull up Rin's tank top. "Eh?! Kagome?! Stop that! I'll change myself."

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms and walked to sit down on Rin's bed. "Good. Rin, I know you don't want to see _him_ , but he'll be there, and you have to deal with it, got it?"

"Why didn't you make Sango the maid of honour?" Rin complained as she tossed her tank top into her laundry hamper and grabbed a random bra off the floor and put it on. She slid off her pajama shorts and opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of fresh underwear. Kagome pulled out her phone as Rin changed them quickly.

Rin then reached into her closet, "No, the pink one." Kagome said and Rin glanced over her shoulder at her cousin who was texting someone. "Don't wear black to my wedding rehearsal." Kagome lifted her chin with her gaze focusing on Rin and the younger looked back to the black dress she had in her hand. She sighed and put it back on the rack and pulled out the pink one Kagome had brought to her room the other day.

"I hate pink." Rin mumbled as she pulled it up and slipped the straps over her shoulders. Kagome stood up and walked over to her and pulled up the zipper.

"You look beautiful in pink. Perfect complexion to wear it too." Kagome patted her shoulder. "I'm going to do your hair and makeup!"

"I hate you." Rin pouted as she looked at her dressed up cousin. Perfect makeup, perfect hair pulled up into an intricate bun and beautiful red dress. Rin was pulled out of her room and into the bathroom and forced to sit down at the vanity.

Kagome straightened her hair and quickly braided three sections before pulling them together and braiding down Rin's long hair and twisting it up into a bun. "When I have a little girl one day, I want her to have thick, beautiful hair like yours." Kagome smiled in the mirror and Rin tried to smile back, but her nerves about seeing _him_ , Sesshomaru, ate away at her. Slowly gnawing at her insides. Kagome spun Rin around to her and opened a draw and pulled out her makeup. "I'll make him see you." Kagome said softly and started to layer eyeshadow on Rin.

"Such perfect skin, don't even need concealer or blush." Kagome smiled five minutes later, and Rin glanced back and saw someone she didn't know. "Wait…lipstick." Kagome reached into the drawer and pulled out two sticks, one lip-gloss and one lipstick.

"Kagome…I look like I'm old enough to go to the bar!" Rin complained before Kagome snatched her jaw and applied the lipstick and then lip-gloss.

"You turned eighteen two weeks ago, remember? You are old enough to go to the bar." Kagome smiled and let her go. "Beautiful! Now the heels!"

"I really hate you!" Rin huffed as Kagome left the bathroom. Souta walked in and stared at his cousin. "What?!" She snarled at Souta.

He blinked for a few moments and then nodded, "Sis' plan to get Sesshomaru to notice you may work."

"Fuck off!" Rin screamed and marched out of the bathroom and to her cousin's room. "Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She entered Kagome's room to see Kagome taking out a pair of black pumps for a box, softly humming to herself.

The humming was Rin's sign that her older cousin was up to something.

"Perfect, let's get these on your feet." Kagome smiled and patted her bed.

Rin shook her head and glared at her cousin. "I don't want to go." She let out a panic cry. "I don't want to see him ever again!"

Kagome smiled sadly at her. "You know, I think it's mean that you are ignoring him. He's going to be my brother-in-law tomorrow. You are the one who told him you loved him." Kagome patted her bed again and Rin walked over and sat down on the bed. Kagome knelt down on her knees and slipped the shoes on and sat there and stared up at Rin. "I think if there wasn't such an age difference, he would have snatched you up a long time ago."

Rin sniffled, not wanting to ruin Kagome's hard work. "He's engaged and in love with Kagura…I am…nothing." Rin sighed softly and looked back to Kagome and smiled sadly, "I know what I am to him…Come on maybe there will be a cute waiter I can go home with."

Kagome shook her head and stood up, "You're a virgin, you are not going home with a random guy. Plus, three inu youkai will pounce and tear the guy to shreds."

"You mean two, Touga and Inuyasha." Rin corrected.

Kagome shook her head and held up three fingers, "Sesshomaru too."

"He doesn't care." Rin pouted.

Kagome sighed heavily and crossed her arms and gave Rin a pointed stare. "He does, he's asking about you all the time. Not until your little incident with him did he care to text me so much! Did you open his birthday present for you?"

Rin snorted and looked away, "No, why would I? It's in the garbage in my room."

Kagome put her hands on Rin's shoulders, "Just open it later then. If you meant so little to him, why would he kiss you?" She asked gently.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Why would he take off like a bat out of hell?" She countered.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, that wasn't a good idea. Also, you were still seventeen six months ago! Maybe he felt awkward or something?"

"Him? What about me?!" Rin tapped her own chest, "I am the one who had their confession broadcasted by Miroku at Inuyasha's birthday party!"

"I know, I know!" Kagome said softly, "But for tonight and tomorrow, can you please be the best maid of honour and be civil?"

Rin lifted her chin, "Fine, I will be!"

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands, "Alright, time to go! Mom, Gramps! Souta! Let's go!"

All five descended the stairs of the shrine. Kagome easily walking in her heels as Rin clung to Souta's arm for support until she touched the bottom of the stair. Rin sighed in relief as her feet touched down onto the cement of the sidewalk. She patted Souta's arm and followed her family to the family car and she clambered into the back and center, Kagome pressed in on her right and Souta on her left. She watched as her grandfather reached over with his seatbelt and she leaned forward and clicked it in for him. Her aunt smiled down at her as she started up the car.

The ride was filled with idle chatter. Questions about Souta's entrance exams to high school and Rin's exams for university prep. Then more questions about the wedding that was fast approaching.

Rin was grateful that Kagome and Inuyasha chose a date after her birthday to have the wedding. It allowed her to attend the bachelorette party she was planning. As well as to drink at the wedding.

Rin was glad once they arrived at the church for the quick rehearsal. She waved to Sango and, less so at, Miroku and followed Kagome up the stairs, letting Souta greet them.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out as Kagome opened the doors of the church. "We beat you lot here." He teased, Touga standing beside him.

"Well someone had to be convinced to come along." Kagome threw Rin a look.

His father gave Rin a nod and walked around Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "He's here, but if it's too much I will walk with you for the rehearsal." Touga patted Rin's back gently.

She nodded and pulled back with a smile, "I'm a big girl. I'm the bigger person here and I will do as my cousin demands."

"Hey! You make sound like I am a slave driver!" Kagome pouted and Rin stuck her tongue out at her. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled.

"Father, the minister is ready." Sesshomaru called out as he opened a door into the entrance way. Rin looked anywhere at him. "Father, she is too young for you, let Rin go."

Touga gave Rin one more squeeze in their hug and released her and gave her a nod. She looked at the wall near the door. "I'll call everyone inside." Rin muttered and turned around and walked away from the small group.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was organized for a quick run through. Rin stood beside Sesshomaru behind the entrance doors. Sango and Miroku behind them and Kagome last with her mother and grandfather.

"Rin, you're supposed to link arms with Sesshomaru." Sango said softly. Rin glanced back to Sango and Miroku and gave Miroku a glare as he looked apologetic to her. She still hadn't forgiven him.

"She is right." Sesshomaru stated drily and pulled Rin close to his side, too close as everyone gasped. He linked her arm with his and held her wrist carefully with his other hand. He seemed to not want to let her go or worried that she was flight risk.

Rin shakily looked up at him, fighting the urge to blush and run away. _He's engaged, he's not mine. He never will be! I have to get over him._ "You may let go of my wrist." She straightened herself up beside him.

"What if I may never wish to let you go?" Sesshomaru asked her smoothly.

Rin heard her family and Sango gasp, a soft chuckle from Miroku.

Rin turned her nose upright and away from him, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Sesshomaru, if you never let me go then you will be forced to endure all of my classes, school activities, homework and study groups, and even when I use the washroom. All of that would take you away from your _precious_ Kagura."

"Rin I-…" Sesshomaru started and the door opened before he could finish his sentence.

They walked through together, followed by Sango and Miroku a moment later.

Rin watched as every step brought her closer to freedom and away from Sesshomaru's hold. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart was fluttering, and she liked the way he held her wrist. His gait slow and steady knowing how much she hated wearing heels. She was a converse or barefoot kind of girl, and flip flops in the summer, and boots in the winter that looked ready for any heavy snowfall.

She was practical.

Kagura was everything Rin wasn't. Sesshomaru's ex, Sara, was also the same as Kagura.

Rin was nothing but plain and unworthy of Sesshomaru's affections. Too plain to stand beside him.

They hit the altar and ascended the steps slowly and separated and took their spots. Sango stood beside Rin and nudged her gently with her elbow. Rin gave her a smile and a nod. Sango did not look convinced but bit her lip and nodded.

Everyone knew about Rin's affections and it was torture to be close to him.

But, if she could endure losing her parents, she could endure seeing Sesshomaru.

Or so she kept telling herself.

Kagome walked up and Rin stared at Inuyasha grinning at her cousin, Kagome smiling as she walked with her mom and grandpa. _They are soul mates. They love each other so much, I am jealous._

Rin was glad when the minister dismissed them several minutes later, working out some details with Touga.

"Alright, let's go eat!" Inuyasha cheered and threw an arm around Rin's shoulders and the other around Kagome's waist. Rin huffed gently and Kagome gave her an apologetic look.

"I think Rin wanted to study." Kagome offered gently.

Inuyasha shook his head and dragged Rin along to his car. "No way, Rin is already prepared for her exams. She is such a bookworm. No time to play video games with me anymore!" He pouted at her. It had been their thing, but for nearly six months she did not go to the family manor on Friday nights to play games with Inuyasha.

Rin bowed her head, "Sorry, I know. We can play video games when you come back from the honeymoon and I am done my exams." Rin offered.

"Good enough for me!" Inuyasha laughed and let her go, "Get in the car."

Rin saw Sesshomaru get into his own car with his father in the passenger, Sango and Miroku climbing into the backseat.

Souta seemed pleased to have the entire backseat to himself in the Higurashi family car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you curious as to what Sesshomaru got Rin for her birthday? Will she ever open it?


	12. AU: The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Sesshomaru's gift for Rin? Will she ever open it?
> 
> Also, Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married and Rin is dealing with a hangover from the previous night!

Rin groaned and held her head as she curled into a fetus position on the bed. “Ow…my head,” she whined out. Sunlight through curtains tried blind her as she stirred awake.

“Here, open your mouth,” a low rumbling voice called to her.

She whined and opened her mouth without opening her eyes. She felt familiar claws curl around the back of her head and neck. She felt a pill pop into her mouth and ice cold water poured down her throat.

She tried to swat at him but with her eyes closed, she could not manage to land a hit.

“Shh, you did this to yourself this time. Now finish your water, I don’t want you to get dehydrated,” he chided. Voice quiet, but too loud with Rin’s pounding head.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Sesshomaru sitting in his clothes from the rehearsal. She did not know if she was in her room or his as he filled her vision. His brows slightly raised as she kept drinking the water.

She finished and he eased her down to the pillow and she realized she was in her bed. She looked down and realized she was changed into her nightshirt. She flushed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. “Did you change me?” She squeaked out.

Sesshomaru set the empty glass down onto her nightstand. He then moved quickly, hands on either side of her, leaning over her, his body twisted as he remained sitting on his spot. “What if I did? You were quite drunk during the dinner. What made you behave so ridiculously?” He asked her, head tilted.

You! Her mind screamed.

She shrank and pulled the blanket up over her face. “Shouldn’t you be going over to Kagura’s and making up to her. You love her,” Rin said with a sniff. “Why are you here?”

Sesshomaru pulled the blanket down and pressed his forehead to hers. “Will you let me talk, Rin?” He breathed out. “You’ve been doing all the talking lately, it’s annoying.”

“Annoying?” She questioned quietly.

“Hai, I have had many things to say, but you have always silenced me. Will you listen now?” He asked, amber eyes focused on her, his thumb caressing her cheek, clawed nail never scraping her skin.

Rin nodded and closed her eyes. His presence was wanted even if she denied herself on a regular basis.

His hand is warm. His eyes are like the sun.

She loved him and she felt pathetic for it.

“Move over,” he said gently as he patted her side.

She moved toward the wall and placed her back to it and he twisted to lay down on the bed in her original spot.

He looked at her and sighed. “You have wanted me for so long and now you hide in the corner like a little bunny and I am a big bad wolf,” he huffed out and crossed his arms.

She glared at him and he smirked with a shake of his head.

“Your words back then, in the library, were they true?” He asked as he turned onto his side to stare at her.

Rin made a noise and bit her lip. “H-hai, they were true,” she answered quietly. _I can’t lie to him; he would know_ instantly, she thought glumly.

Sesshomaru moved closer and cupped her cheek. “You’re young, I’m older. Ten years, a decade, yet you still want me?”

Rin sat up and he let his hand fall to the bed. He leaned his cheek on a palm and stared up at her with amusement as she groaned and laid back down beside him, just a little closer.

“You make me sound like a pervert for wanting you,” Rin whined out and closed her eyes.

He chuckled and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her brow. “Not my intention, Rin. I have always found your crush to be one of admiration and youthfulness, not what you claimed that night: love,” he said and pressed another kiss to her brow.

He surprised her more when he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, “No one has ever told me they loved me before.”

She pushed him back, hands on his chest. “No one? What about your Chichi-ue and Haha-ue? Inuyasha?”

Sesshomaru scoffed lightly. “You wear your emotions clearly on your expressive face whereas my Haha-ue did not. She was cold and firm. Chichi-ue has said it, Inuyasha mumbled it once. But you, Rin, said it so freely, so honestly, it surprised me,” he admitted.

Rin felt her cheek burn bright and turned onto her back. “I said it in he heat of the moment. I am sorry if I ruined your relationship with Kagura,” she said quietly. “Surely she told you she loved you?! Sara?”

He shook his head and stroked her cheek again as he sighed heavily beside her. “You never ruined the relationship. I was in it for the wrong reasons. Everything you had said was true, she wanted the perks of my wealth, status, what I could materially offer her. But perhaps that isn’t what I wanted or needed,” he moved closer to her. “No women but you have ever claimed to love me.”

Rin squeaked as he rolled up and his amber gaze stared down at her as he pinned her to the bed. “Sesshomaru?” She hummed out his name.

“Perhaps I should have listened to Chichi-ue. I could have been patient and spared you from ever being hurt,” he said softly, eyes lidding.

“What?”

“He said he only sensed pure love from you. He told me I only had to wait for you to become of age. I was impatient. I wondered why someone as kind as you would ever want someone as aloof as myself,” Sesshomaru said with a nod and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Forgive me?” He asked gently.

She wanted to say yes, but she simply stared up at him. In many ways he had hurt her, with his own good intentions. She understood what he was saying.

He was right, their age difference was a hurdle they would have to overcome. He had been engaged and left Kagura because of her.

That didn’t settle right with her even if he said it wasn’t her fault. It was.

Sesshomaru ran her knuckles along his cheek, eyes falling shut, his face relaxed and she knew her answer.

“Iie,” she whispered out.

His eyes snapped open. “I-iie?” he asked, and she heard his tone. It was hurt. Amber eyes searching her face quickly.

He sat back, releasing her hand. He turned on the bed, back to her, head dipped down.

She sat up and grabbed his shoulder.

He glanced at her. “Why not?” He asked her confused.

“You hurt me. I know I was sixteen when I told you how I felt, but you pushed me away after that. I understand that you had needs, but you told me to move on when I confessed. You were obsessed with knowing if I had a relationship with Kohaku, ignoring that Kohaku is my best friend and like a brother. He looked out for me in class all the time since we were kids. You got engaged to Kagura, a person no one liked,” she sighed out.

“I left her because I didn’t want to lie to myself anymore about you. I wanted to be loved,” he answered as he turned his head away.

Rin shifted on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pressing her cheek down the tense shoulder. “Why would you date Kagura in the first place?” Rin huffed out.

“She was the opposite of you. I don’t have any other excuse. I thought you deserved a good human man,” he offered.

“I wanted a youkai,” Rin said softly, her gaze flicking away to stare at the wall.

Sesshomaru huffed gently, he took her right hand and kissed her knuckles again. “I will have to prove myself worthy of your love then, Rin,” he turned his face and smirked at her. “I accept this challenge,” he growled out gently, fang peeking out.

Rin blushed and opened her mouth to speak but the door slammed open.

“Good morning lovebirds!” Kagome squealed out. “Today is a beautiful morning! Where Rin and Sesshomaru decide to have an honest conversation!”

“Kagome not so loud, Rin went through a lot last night,” Rin heard their grandfather chide as he passed the bedroom to go downstairs.

Rin winced and held her head. “Ow!”

Kagome smiled and walked around the bed holding two mugs of coffee. “Here you go sweetie, drink up the good java! You got so wasted last night! Refusing to let go of Sesshomaru’s shirt and asking him to

take you home,” Kagome laughed with her hand on her hip, taking a sip of her own coffee. “At least the wedding is in the afternoon! Mom was worried when you crawled onto Sesshomaru’s lap and cuddled him. Practically like a kitten trying to crawl up a scratch post! But you look pretty sober now.”

“I…I did what?” Rin flushed red.

“Kagome I told you not to tell Rin,” Sesshomaru growled out.

“Whatever! It’s my wedding day! Now scram, I need Rin to drive me to the hair stylist,” Kagome huffed.

“Leave us for a moment and then I will leave,” Sesshomaru said with a clipped tone.

Kagome nodded and left.

Sesshomaru waited until the door was shut and took Rin’s coffee mug. He sipped it and placed it on the nightstand. He surprised her when he pushed her down to the bed and kissed her.

She wove her fingers into his hair and despite their morning breath it was the sweetest kiss she ever had.

She pushed on his shoulders and he leaned up. “I want to take things slow…” she said quietly.

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and got up. “I will respect that, you deserve a proper date, everything done to have you forgive me and prove that I left Kagura for you because I feel the same,” he sighed softly. “I want to be happy,” he said. “I want us to be happy.”

Rin sat up and kissed his cheek. “Go on before she comes back in, I’ll see you at the church,” she said with a smile.

He turned to her and kissed her brow again. “I’ll see you soon,” he smiled and got off the bed.

The door opened and Kagome smiled, waving him out of the bedroom. “Bye-bye!” Kagome sang out.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru intoned.

Rin shook her head and drank from her coffee.

“So, you two are going to try?” Kagome asked with a grin and sat on the bed beside Rin. Rin checked her phone and saw that it was fully charged for her, probably curtesy of Sesshomaru.

Rin blushed again. “Did he go into my drawer?” Rin asked.

Kagome grinned wickedly. “He did sweetie,” she hummed as she played with Rin’s hair. “He was quite surprised when he discovered your special wand,” she cooed out.

Rin groaned as Kagome laughed lightly.

“He looked surprised but not horrified. I told him the truth that I bought it for you…for stress relief, and that no one else in the house knew about it, he won’t tell anyone,” Kagome said as she stood up. “Did you know Inuyasha likes to regularly use mine on me…you and Sesshomaru may like that kind of play too!” Kagome winked.

“Augh…TMI!” Rin growled out.

“Come on, get up. I’m getting married today!” Kagome squealed and Rin stood up, sipping her coffee.

“This is going to be a long day with a hangover!” Rin complained.

Kagome hopped up and then walked over to Rin’s desk, pulling out a box from the bin. “And open this! He worked really hard on it!”

Rin tilted her head as she asked Kagome, “He made my gift?”

Kagome nodded and held the box out. Rin took it gingerly and opened it. She felt tears prick her eyes. “He made this?” Rin choked out.

Kagome nodded and walked behind Rin, she took the necklace and draped the chin against Rin’s skin, letting the resin jewel wrapped in wire to hang just above her cleavage. Rin touched the resin jewel filled with mini flowers and small flecks of golds that made it look like a burst of sunlight. Rin walked to her mirror and stared at it on her skin. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin’s stomach. “It’s very pretty, isn’t it?”

“I…I didn’t know he knew how to make something like this,” Rin whispered out and looked down at the jewel.

“He bought a kit and cursed plenty of times. I saw the four others he made that he hated and tossed out. Then he made this one and he seemed happy with it. Inuyasha was annoyed since the entire dining room table was covered in mini flowers, greenery, and fleck of gold and silver,” Kagome explained.

“I said iie when he asked me if I would forgive him…dammit,” Rin sighed and twisted around to stare at Kagome. “He made this for me! It has mini versions of all my favourite flowers! That baka just wormed his way back into my heart!” Rin complained in Kagome’s arms.

Kagome smiled softly and cupped Rin’s face. “Remember how Inuyasha fucked up with me when we split up for a bit in high school?”

Rin nodded. “Yup…Sango and I were in the middle of it all,” Rin said softly.

“Well if I can get over Inuyasha being stupid then you, Rin, my dear cousin who I love as my baby sister, will be alright with Sesshomaru. You two are much more balanced than Inuyasha and I!” She said with a smile.

Rin grinned, “How kind of you to say. I am glad you see a well adjusted person before you!”

They laughed and Kagome pulled her close again, kissing her temple. “I love you,” Kagome said gently.

Rin squeezed Kagome to her. “Love you too. Now,” she hummed as she pulled back from Kagome. “Let me go pee before I wet myself. Then we’ll get dressed and go get our hair and make up done.”

“Arigato, Rin,” Kagome laughed.

“Should Rin be driving?” Ayame asked quietly from the backseat.

“Mama made Rin do the sobriety test, she passed remarkably well,” Kagome hummed out from behind Rin.

“That’s a good idea Mrs. Higurashi,” Sango said beside Ayame.

“Arigato, Rin is the best driver. She doesn’t easily get annoyed with other drivers,” she responded.

“Okay we have our hair and make up done, Rin drink more water, and now we just need to head to the church!” Kagome listed off cheerfully.

“We have to pick up the bridesmaid dresses, honey,” Mrs. Higurashi said gently.

“Oh shoot. Rin, sweetie, turn left at the next intersection,” Kagome hummed out.

Rin put her bottle back into the console and signalled to change lanes, she checked her mirrors and was about the change when a car cut her off. “Hey asshole! I got a bride in here!” She shouted as she rolled down her window.

“Rin, honey, you did an excellent job in preventing an accident, the lane is clear now,” her aunt said gently.

Rin switched lanes quickly and turned left behind the asshole who cut her off. She narrowed her eyes at the car and glared.

“Rin, honestly, we’re all okay. I probably would have t-boned that guy!” Ayame said lightly.

“She’s been hanging around Inuyasha too long, she’s glaring like him,” Sango laughed softly.

Rin shook her head. “Okay…I turn right next and it’s one block east?” Rin asked.

“Hai!” Kagome said with a smile.

A knock was at the bridal change room. Rin was in under dress, Sango and her aunt with Kagome in the bathroom helping the bride with her dress. Ayame was still sitting in her bra and panties.

“I’ll get it,” Rin said as Ayame went behind a partition.

“Thanks,” Ayame whispered.

Rin went to the door and opened. “This better be good!” She huffed and came to face with Sesshomaru’s dress shirt covered chest as she opened the door.

“Is that the maid of honour’s dress? Interesting choice,” Sesshomaru hummed out.

“He’s horny for you!” Ayame whispered out loudly.

Rin glanced back at Ayame peeking her eyes over the partition. “He’s the inu youkai…he heard you,” Rin sighed out.

Ayame squeaked an ‘Iie!’ and ducked down.

Rin shook her head and glanced back at Sesshomaru. “Is Inuyasha okay?” She asked.

“Inuyasha? Is Inuyasha okay?!” Kagome shouted from the bathroom.

“Is she a youkai now?” Ayame chuckled out and came out from behind the partition with a robe around herself and deposited one on Rin’s shoulders.

Rin nodded and slid her arms through as she walked into the hall, hearing Ayame tell Kagome everything was fine.

“So?” Rin asked.

“He wished to talk to you that’s all,” Sesshomaru said.

“Okay, let’s go before Kagome realizes I’m missing. There is only so much tulle and lace on her dress that needs to be adjusted,” Rin laughed. “When we get married, it’s going to be a simple white dress, sleeveless and flawless,” Rin said and then blushed.

She felt a hand on her lower back. “Noted, a nice summer wedding should suffice,” Sesshomaru said in her ear as they walked down the hall.

“I…I didn’t mean that…we would…” Rin was flustered, and she sighed dramatically.

“What a liar with that statement. You spoke honestly the first time,” Sesshomaru tsked lightly and they rounded the corner and Rin saw Inuyasha sitting on the bench on the balcony overlooking the garden.

“Alright, I’m going to chat with Inuyasha. You stay here like a good boy,” Rin said, pointing at his spot before quickly padding across the floor barefoot. She opened the door, “Hey,” she called out as she approached and sat down beside Inuyasha on the bench.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, you. Thanks for coming to talk to me,” he said with a small smile.

“What’s up, Kagome’s going to notice I’m missing in about ten minutes,” Rin said lightly.

“I wanted to talk to you about Sesshomaru. I know he hurt you a lot because he was with Sara then Kagura, but you were a teenager. It’s your choice if you want to give him a shot, but I think you should,” Inuyasha said gently.

“Really? You hated any guy that gave me a look,” Rin teased.

“Well, they weren’t the right guy for you, and they weren’t what you wanted either. So, what I’m saying is, maybe Sesshomaru was an idiot, okay he was ten years older, but when you were sixteen, he could’ve waited two years instead of proposing to stupid Kagura,” Inuyasha growled out.

“That’s what I said!” Rin huffed.

“I don’t think he knows what a healthy relationship is. Sara was needy and Sesshomaru was aloof, so dedicated to his studies. She asked him out, he just thought to say yes because he felt that it was expected that he have a girlfriend. Kagura…that was a train wreck from the go, they are both people who like to be in charge. Bad combo,” Inuyasha said with a shake of his head.

“So, what your saying is I’m the bunny and he’s the big bad inu?” Rin asked.

“Kind of, you love him, right?” Inuyasha asked and pulled his arm away turning to face her. “I want you to show him what a healthy loving relationship is. Or else, he’s just going to date one woman after another…and I think… really think he’s been waiting for you,” Inuyasha finished.

Rin laughed lightly. “Sometimes you are unbelievably cheesy!”

“Hey!” He complained.

Rin stood up and leaned down pressing her lips to his cheek. “Got it onii-san,” she said and walked back to the door. “He’s not the only one who’s been waiting. I have my doubts, but Kagome and obasan say that comes with love. You,” she stopped and smiled at Inuyasha who stood up, staring at her, “just have to take a leap of faith, trusting that your partner will be there to catch you. Kagome is lucky to have you, but I think you’re luckier to have her,” Rin finished and opened the door.

“Thanks Rin,” Inuyasha called out with a grin.

Rin waved her hand and padded down the hall. She stopped before Sesshomaru and stared up at him. “I’m lucky to have you in my life, even if we end up as friends only. I’ll be glad to have known you,” Rin said gently.

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened a fraction and then he took her hand. “I’m luckier to have you in my life. I won’t let go now,” he said gently.

Rin smiled, “You were listening to our conversation!”

“Couldn’t help it with my inu ears,” he said with a wink. “You probably have two minutes before Kagome realizes you’re missing,” he added.

Rin paled and wrenched her hand from Sesshomaru’s. “Oh my god! She’ll kill me!”

His smirk reached his eyes as he gave her a wink, smooth baritone rumbling out, “Better run quickly.”

Rin ran down the halls and reached the room as Kagome wrenched the door open.

“Where were you?! Why aren’t you dressed!” Kagome huffed.

“Your husband-to-be wanted to talk to me about making sure I give Sesshomaru a chance!” Rin complained.

Kagome stepped back into the room.

Rin followed inside and stripped off the robe. “Where’s my dress?” Rin asked.

“Here!” Sango said and handed it to Rin.

“Ooh Inuyasha hates all boys who go near you, it’s a good sign!” Ayame said with a clap of her hands.

“Nepotism toward his own brother,” Sango huffed as she helped Rin step into her dress and zipped it up. “You don’t have to sleep with Sesshomaru right away, you should make him wait!”

“Like you did with Miroku?” Kagome teased.

“Hey! We are happily married with a baby on the way!” Sango said and pointed to her belly.

“Wait, Rin, put the necklace back on for Sesshomaru! I want him to see you wearing it while wearing the pretty pink dress!” Kagome said as grabbed the necklace from Rin’s purse.

Sango took it from her and admired it for a second. “Aw, that’s so cute! It suits you Rin,” Sango cooed out.

“He made it for her!” Kagome squealed out.

“What?” Ayame and Sango gasped out.

“You never let a man like that go!” Ayame shouted.

“Never!” Sango agreed with a nod.

Rin rolled her eyes. “You lot are overdramatic,” she huffed and looked to her aunt who sniffed. “Not you too!”

“That is truly the sweetest thing I have seen a man do in a long time!” She heard her aunt sigh out softly.

“Funny to see you here,” Sesshomaru said coolly as Rin walked up to him, hooking her arm with his more willingly than the previous day.

“My pain killers are wearing off, I don’t know if I can flirt as smoothly as you,” Rin said lightly.

“Open your mouth,” Sesshomaru said gently.

Rin popped her mouth open and felt a spritz into her mouth. “What is it?”

“I use it for my migraines,” Sesshomaru said and tucked the spray bottle into his pocket.

“You get migraines?” Rin asked.

“Decades. I got my first one when I was seven,” Sesshomaru said with a nod. “Does it feel a little better?”

“It tastes cool,” Rin said with a smile then adjusted the chain of her necklace, the resin jewel glinting in the light through the window. She felt a clawed hand touch hers and she glanced to see Sesshomaru staring at her strangely. “I’m…not mad…not really. I get it, but honestly I was hurt by your relationship with Kagura. I know I was a teen…but still!”

“I know, but I am glad you are wearing the necklace,” Sesshomaru hummed out and leaned down toward her.

“Ahem!” Sango cleared her throat behind Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled back and glared at Miroku who was holding up his phone and recording their interaction. “Why are you obsessed with us?” He asked.

Miroku grinned. “You’re my best friend finally getting the girl who’s good for you! I want to make this the perfect moment for you two and make a video for your future wedding! Or something for the kids one day to know that their Daddy wasn’t perfect!” Miroku jested.

“I sometimes wonder why we are friends,” Sesshomaru huffed out.

Rin laughed lightly. “You two are polar opposites and balance each other out,” she commented.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her. “You’re the sunlight to brighten up my day then,” he said with a smirk.

Rin blushed lightly at his words. He opened his mouth to say more but Kouga snorted loudly.

“You don’t know how to flirt Sesshomaru,” Kouga huffed out. “Are you going to recite some poetry lover boy?”

“How are you even a groomsman?” Sesshomaru quipped.

“Kagome chose Ayame, Ayame needed a man to walk her down, hence I am here!” Kouga said with his chest puffed up.

Miroku sighed. “I am between so much testosterone of male youkai.”

“You lot need to simmer down! I’m walking down the aisle in a couple moments!” Kagome hissed.

The six of them stood straight and stared at the door ahead of them.

“Kagome, you look so beautiful!” Rin heard their grandfather wail out.

“Okay, no tears. I’ll cry and then ruin my make up!” Kagome protested gently.

“Ahem, we’re about to start,” Shippo said as he peeked into the hallway.

“Thanks Shippo,” Rin smiled at the fox youkai.

“No problem,” he said as he and Kohaku opened the doors for Rin and Sesshomaru followed by Miroku and Sango, then Ayame and Kouga to walk down the aisle.

Rin spared a glance at Sesshomaru, whose free hand swung up and held her arm gently.

 _I think I can rely on him. I can take that leap of faith with Sesshomaru, right?_ Rin blushed as Sesshomaru caught her gaze.

They reached the podium and walked up together, parting at the place for them to take their spots. Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru who nodded.

When Ayame and Kouga took their places, the next song came on and Kagome came walking down with her mother and grandfather. Rin felt tears prick her eyes as she held her flowers close to her chest.

A loud sniff and everyone looked to see Inuyasha’s eyes swelling up with tears.

Kagome smiled, eyes shining by the time she approached. Inuyasha collected her and she wiped his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Inuyasha whispered out loud enough for everyone on the podium to hear and the youkai in the hall.

“No crying, I’ll cry too,” Kagome said with a smile and handed her bouquet to Rin. “Thanks Rin for being so patient,” Kagome kissed her cheek.

“Anything for my big sister,” Rin choked out.

Kagome patted her cheek. “Thank you,” Kagome said and turned back to Inuyasha.

“Hello everyone, I’m Myoga. I am an old friend of Touga’s. I am ordained and will be officiating this wedding today,” Myoga said to start the ceremony.

Rin sniffled and Sango handed her a tissue. Rin smiled at Sango who was also dabbing her eyes with a grin.

“So, speeches are done, food is eaten, bride and groom have done their dance. Want to dance with me?” Rin asked Sesshomaru with her hand out for him.

He eased his chair back and took her hand. “I would love to dance with you,” he said with a smile.

He led her to the dancefloor. His hand remained holding hers as his other found her hip. Her hand found his shoulder and she smiled up at him as they began to dance.

“So, how did you and Kohaku get out of singing this evening?” Sesshomaru asked her.

“Inuyasha convinced her to let me do one less thing,” Rin answered.

“That was nice of him. Have I told you I preferred your other outfit more?” He asked with a teasing smirk.

“You mean the pink slip? Hai, numerous times throughout dinner: ‘Rin don’t you think you would be more comfortable wearing a little less?’, ‘Oh Rin, did I tell you that little dress does a lot for your beauty?’ Yeah, I heard it all! But I think this pink full gown is much better, more appropriate,” she laughed lightly.

“Hn. When we marry, let’s have a summer wedding and outdoors. Halls are stinky,” Sesshomaru said.

“Who says I am marrying you?” Rin scoffed out.

He pulled her flush against him. “I said I’m not letting go. You can dictate the pace of our relationship, when we make love, how we make love. You can end it, but as long as you accept me, I will not let go of you Rin,” he said softly, amber eyes piercing straight through Rin.

Rin blushed lightly, her cheeks feeling warm. “Aren’t you a romantic?”

“For you, hai,” Sesshomaru said and lifted her chin as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

“Woo!” Kagome cheered and ran over. “Cool it lover boy! It’s my wedding!” She huffed.

“Kagome, you’re drawing attention,” Inuyasha sighed out.

“It’s time for the bouquet toss!” Kagome shouted, ignoring Inuyasha for the moment.

Rin narrowed her eyes as Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged through the crowds to the DJ.

Rin stood amongst the single or unmarried women. She decided to stand near the back of the pack. She was eighteen, she didn’t need to get married right away.

Kagome turned around. “Ready?! One…two…three!” She shouted and the bouquet streamed over the crowd to smack Rin in the face. She huffed and caught it in her arms as it fell toward the floor. “Who got it?!” Kagome shouted over the crowd.

“Rin did!” Souta shouted.

“Ooh la la!” Ayame whistled out from her seat with Kouga.

“Not my baby granddaughter! She hasn’t finished her university education!” Rin heard her grandfather shout.

Sesshomaru snuck up behind Rin. “Perhaps that is fate telling you to take that leap of faith,” Sesshomaru purred out.

Rin glanced up at him with a smile, “Maybe it is.”

He walked around her, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. “I want to kiss you again,” he rumbled out lowly.

“What? Everyone’s watching,” she flushed red.

Sesshomaru stroked her cheek as she stared up at him. “I don’t care, it’s just us. No one else is here,” he said softly, leaning down and kissing her.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was some whistles and shouts.

Rin pulled back with a blush and saw that Sesshomaru’s cheeks and ears were tinged pink as well. She turned to Miroku. “Stop recording! It’s just a kiss!” She hissed at him.

“I hear wedding bells!” Miroku sang out with a grin, his phone held up. He safely stood a few feet away, far enough out of Sesshomaru’s grip.

It seemed Sesshomaru was more interested in holding Rin close.

Sango elbowed her husband, took the phone, and deleted the video for Rin. “It’s gone!” Sango said with a nod to Rin and Sesshomaru.

“Sango! I was going to do a montage when I gave my best man speech at Sesshomaru and Rin’s wedding!” Miroku complained to Sango.

Sango huffed and crossed her arms. “Like he’s going to make you a best man after all of the shenanigans you’ve done over the years?”

Miroku sighed and bowed his head.

Rin laughed, “Karma’s come back around hasn’t it?”

“Perhaps,” Miroku said with a sigh.

“If you behave, I’ll consider it,” Sesshomaru hummed out as he played with a lock of Rin’s dark hair.

Miroku smirked and nodded. Rin and Sango could only roll their eyes.

Rin blushed lightly, her cheeks feeling warm. “Aren’t you a romantic?”

“For you, hai,” Sesshomaru said and lifted her chin as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

“Woo!” Kagome cheered and ran over. “Cool it lover boy! It’s my wedding!” She huffed.

“Kagome, you’re drawing attention,” Inuyasha sighed out.

“It’s time for the bouquet toss!” Kagome shouted.

Rin narrowed her eyes as Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged through the crowds to the DJ.

Rin stood amongst the single or unmarried women. She decided to stand near the back of the pack. She was eighteen, she didn’t need to get married right away.

Kagome turned around. “Ready?! One…two…three!” She shouted and the bouquet streamed over the crowd and smacked Rin in the face and she caught it as fell toward the floor. “Who got it?!”

“Rin did!” Souta shouted.

“Oh la la!” Ayame whistled out from her seat with Kouga.

“Not my baby granddaughter! She hasn’t finished her university education!” Rin heard her grandfather shout.

Sesshomaru snuck up behind Rin. “Perhaps that is fate telling you to take that leap of faith,” Sesshomaru purred out.

Rin glanced up at him with a smile, “Maybe it is.”

He walked around her, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. “I want to kiss you again,” he rumbled out lowly.

“What? Everyone’s watching,” she flushed red.

Sesshomaru stroked her cheek as she stared up at him. “I don’t care, it’s just us. No one else is here,” he said softly, leaning down and kissing her.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was some whistles and shouts.

Rin pulled back with a blush and saw that Sesshomaru’s cheeks and ears were tinged pink as well. She turned to Miroku. “Stop recording! It’s just a kiss!” She hissed at him.

“I hear wedding bells!” Miroku sang out.

Sango elbowed him, took his phone, and deleted the video for Rin. “It’s gone!” Sango said with a nod to Rin and Sesshomaru.

Rin laughed with Touga, but she was eventually returned to Sesshomaru at their table. She sat down and eased off her heels. “Ow my feet,” she complained.

“You danced too hard,” Sesshomaru chided and grabbed her left foot, placing it on his thigh. He massaged it gently and Rin sighed. He smirked, “One day you’ll know how good I am at giving massages,” he winked.

Rin blushed as she whispered, “I look forward to it.”

He looked at her, amber eyes staring at her intensely. “You won’t even need your toy by the time I’m done with you,” he purred out softly.

Rin blushed and imagined, like she did so many times, that yes should be so satisfied by him that she wouldn’t need a toy…but it could be fun still.

She leaned forward. “Well then, we’ll just have to wait and see,” she hummed softly.

“Mhmm, I’ll make it good,” he promised.

“Okay, lovebirds! You two are getting too hot and steamy!” Sango said and flicked her fingers from her glass of water onto them.

Rin saw Sango and Miroku sitting across from them. “When did you two sit down?” She asked.

“Just after you, but you two were so enthralled with each other,” Miroku said with a grin and pocketing his phone.

“Delete it,” Rin said to Sango.

“You two deserved that video, ignoring your surroundings,” Sango said as she crossed her arms.

Rin pouted and Sango shook her head. Rin sighed as Sesshomaru did nothing but grab her right foot and massaged that foot, completely ignoring Sango’s protest about them making lovey-dovey faces at each other or that Miroku should rub her feet.

Rin focused on Sesshomaru only and leaned her elbows on the table. She would be happy to explore things with him.

Not just physically, but also her feelings and love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to follow me for updates and notifications of when I release stories, you can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit.


End file.
